Harry Potter: A Soldier of Misfortune
by Pissed Off Poet1
Summary: After fifth year, Harry knew he would have to make some drastic changes of he wanted to survive another year. With another prophecy looming and new friends to help him along the way, Harry will be in for an interesting year. Post OotP no HBP mild bashing
1. Harry's new start

A/N: Standard disclaimers apply, please see Authors note at the bottom. Mild Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was a balmy night; the leaves on the drooping water deprived trees rustled slightly trying valiantly to catch the breeze that whispered through Privet Drive. Only a smattering of stars lit up the moonless sky stretching out across the houses. Each house was dark because of the late hour, every house that is, except one.

A dim light showered the street below from the second story window of number four Privet Drive. But to anyone looking up, trying to catch sight of the person upsetting such a peaceful dark night, not a soul could be seen. The only thing that any on lookers could have seen was the back wall and the outline of a ragged looking wardrobe. They would assume of course that the light had simply been left on and forgotten about.

But what any ordinary Muggle would assume to be a forgotten light, the two wizards looking into that dim light in the smallest bedroom of number four Privet Drive knew different. They knew that the room in question belonged to the saviour of the Wizarding word. They had not seen hide or hair of Harry Potter since he had arrived home from his fifth year and the wizards were starting to get nervous, but Dumbledore had been unrelenting about his orders to stay away from Harry.

"I don't like it," Tonks whispered from her place by Aunt Petunia's rose bushes.

Mad Eye Moody shifted from his spot and took a deep breath contemplating what Tonks had said.

"You know Dumbledore's orders," he said slowly trying to make certain that he had been convincing in his declaration.

"But we haven't seen him Moody! Not in weeks! Those bloody Muggles could have killed him already, and we wouldn't have known!" Tonks screeched.

Moody put a hand on her arm to steady her. "Control yourself!" he snapped. "The boy sends the letters every three days as he was told." He reasoned, removing his hands when Tonks regained a modicum of control in her voice.

"Yes but not a word to his friends, except for a letter to Mrs. Weasley that he wishes to remain at his Aunt's all summer, declining his yearly visit to their home." Tonks whispered still exasperated.

Moody grunted. "And a right smart move that was," he said with a nod. "The boy knows enough to not want to put his friends in danger."

"It's just not like him," she said sadly. "He's changed so much after… after Sirius died."

"You mean," Moody said slowly, "he not a little boy anymore?"

Tonks' head shot up at the statement. She opened her mouth to protest, but the words died on her lips, knowing Moody was right. Harry Potter was not a little boy anymore

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry Potter sat quietly in the darkened cramped space of his old bedroom, the cupboard under the stairs, he was a bit big for the small place that he used to call home, but nevertheless, with his knees drawn up tightly to his chest, he sat there. But this time it was because he chose to, and not because anybody was forcing him to. It was the only place in his relative's house where he could truly sit and think. He didn't even flinch as a spider crawled over his foot trying to find a good spot to make it web.

So much had changed over the last five years of his life. Finding out that he was a wizard, finding out that there was a dark wizard after him, finding out that he had family, and then losing him just a year later, Harry was tired. He held back the tears that wanted to escape as he thought of his Remus Lupin, now the last link that he had to his parents. After the fiasco at the Department of Mysteries Remus had refused to speak to him, and although he didn't say it, Harry knew that Remus blamed him for what had happened to Sirius, and for what it was worth, Harry didn't blame him.

Another thing that had given Harry that final "push" into changing the course of his life was a conversation between his two best friends, a conversation that wasn't meant for his ears.

_Flashback…_

_Harry was wandering down the darkened hallways after curfew, trying to erase the visions of Sirius falling through the veil that were running through his head. He spotted his two best friends patrolling the hallways and quietly snuck up to surprise them, but it was he who got the surprise. The two prefects were quietly talking when Harry snuck up on them, and had not idea that he was behind them. _

"_How much longer do we have to keep this up Hermione?" Ron asked, in a voice that Harry had never heard before. _

_Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her thick locks. "You heard what Albus said, Ron. We need to keep an eye on Potter and keep pretending to be his friends. You know how important it is to keep up pretences. Just invite him to your house again this summer, and we'll just have to hope that the Dursley's continue to keep him in his place so he'll continue to see Dumbledore as his ticket away from them."_

"_It's not that I don't like the bloke, it's just I don't fancy getting myself and my girlfriend killed, following Potter all over damnation trying to get himself killed." Ron said shaking his head. "I suppose Albus did get lucky that Potter's Aunt hated magic so much that she decided to take it out on him. I mean imagine if he had lived with a decent Wizarding family and had let all of that fame go to his head. Albus was defiantly right when he said we need to keep him in his place."_

_Hermione nodded and took Ron's hand in hers. _

_Ron went on, "Well you remember what Albus said; we weren't to contact Harry this summer for security reasons, no doubt the wanker will write to me though and whine about how horrible his summer has been and beg to come stay with me." Ron said sighing. _

_Hermione sighed as well and leaned in to cuddle with her boyfriend. "I know but it will do him some good to stay in a secure place. Besides, it will give us more time to help out with our Order duties and continue our training. Won't Potter be jealous when he finds out that we've been training behind his back?" She said and laughed. _

_Harry stood their stunned at what he had heard. He stormed back to his dormitory and locked his curtains, ignoring the odd looks that he was getting from his dorm mates. But as he lay on his bed thinking about what Ron and Hermione had said, it had started to make sense. The way they had been acting ever since the year had started, the way that had talked to him. They had been working for Dumbledore the entire time to spy and keep tabs on him. _

_He wanted to get up, to hit something, or more specifically someone, but knew that he couldn't. He knew that he couldn't let anyone know what he had learned. He had to keep playing the clueless boy that they all knew. But he knew that things had changed. _

_From here on in, it was a whole knew ball game._

_End of Flashback… _

Harry rested his head softly against the wall and softly sighed. It had to change, he thought fiercely to himself, but as much as he hated to admit it, it all had to start with his relatives…

He had spoken with them the night he came home. After they finished dinner, he asked them to stay at the table so he could explain what happened at the train station that day. They had been so terrified of Moody warning that they quickly complied and listened as the last five years of his life poured out of him. He struggled as he spoke of his last few months of school and how his Godfather was killed.

When he finished, his hands clenched into fists at his sides his eyes blurred with tears, he struggled to breathe as he waited for their reaction. He thought they would laugh at him, belittle him or even toss him out on the street for his "freakish" ways. But what he didn't expect was for them to be compassionate, or for his aunt to reach out and take his hand.

"We're sorry," his uncle said simply. And Harry knew he wasn't just

apologizing for Harry's loss. It was then that Harry would make a deal that would change his entire summer. He told the Dursley's in a no nonsense voice, that he would stay out of their way, if the would stay out of his way. They quickly agreed and although nothing more was said, Harry knew that for the first time in Harry's almost sixteen years, things were starting to look up.

It was two days later that Harry saw the first real changes in his relatives. His aunt had taken him shopping for a new wardrobe, and things to fill his room with. She never questioned his choices of black baggy jeans and cargos or tee shirts with semi explicit messages. Only saying, "well if you expect to be treated like a normal person, you might as well dress like one." His uncle had taken him to get his hair cut, as his hair had started growing down past his neck. He allowed Harry to choose the style, and said nothing when Harry had chosen to spike his hair and colour the tips a dark green. Harry had bought a guitar with a red lightning bolt across the middle, and taught himself how to play, figuring it was time to start looking and acting like a teenager; at least while he could.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rafe Connors a sixteen year old wizard scanned the neighbourhood of Privet Drive and sighed. Grabbing another box that sat on the lawn, he walked up the drive of Number two and helped the movers finish bringing the boxes inside. He had just moved to London from New York City and was already optimistic about the whole move. But as much as he complained about the whole thing, his mother had been unwavering about her decision.

Three hours later when the movers had finally had left, with his mother inside putting things away, Rafe sat outside and checked out the neighbourhood. He watched with interest as two wizards under the guise of invisibility cloaks stood guard over Number four Privet drive.

His mother stepped out onto the porch minutes later drying her hands on a small dish towel.

"Well?" She asked.

"Two guards in the front of the house." He said his gaze never wavering from the two wizards.

"Anyone around back?" She asked quietly, waving to some neighbours as they rode by on bikes.

"Negative," he said with the barest shake of his head.

Monica scoffed and sat down next to her son. "And this is how Dumbledore is protecting "The Boy Who Lived?" I always knew the man was off his rocker."

"Have you gotten a message from Dad?" Rafe asked.

His father had been away on a mission for the past three weeks now, and as a security measure, he had not been able to keep contact with his family.

"Nothing yet," she said. "But you know he may not get word to us until September."

Rafe nodded and shrugged not knowing what else to say.

Monica squeezed his shoulder and spoke quietly in his ear, knowing how nosey the neighbours were. "You know what you have to do Rafe," she said and squeezed his shoulder again.

He nodded, his eyes never leaving the guards on number four. "I know Mom, I know."

As he stood and took on last look at Number four he sighed knowing exactly what he had to do. He had to befriend Harry Potter, at whatever the cost.

TBC

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: I'm back!! Wow it's good to be back, we'll I hope you guys like this please review and tell me what you think. Also I'm looking for a much needed beta to help me with this, I think it's gonna be a long one, but I'm not to sure yet. I've got six chaps done and outlining the seventh, so updates with be once a week, maybe every other week if things get to busy. Much thanks to Lady Diggory for helping me work out some kinks and a very early happy birthday!!

The title of this story come from a song that Harry will be playing, sorry, I like punk Harry stories.

Please note that the rating on this story is subject to change

Thanks and please review.


	2. Letters from the past

A/N: Standard disclaimers apply, please read and review and see authors note at the bottom.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

June seemed to fly by for Harry, and for the first time in he couldn't remember how long, he wasn't looking forward to going back to Hogwarts. But seeing as how that was still two and a half months away, he could put off worrying for now.

He continued his journey into the Muggle world daily, with the cash that Uncle Vernon surprisingly provided for him, but after awhile Harry felt a bit guilty for taking advantage of him like that, not that he should though after being neglected and abused for the last fifteen and a half years of his life. But Harry just wasn't that kind of person to take advantage of the situation, so he decided it was time to take a trip into the Wizarding world.

He knew he had to choose his time carefully, as Dumbledore was sure to have at least two guards watching his every move. He decided to leave at night under his invisibility cloak. He left a short note for his aunt telling her that he was going out and would probably be in late the next night, explaining that it was safer for her that she not know, and with that taken care of, he left.

He arrived in Gringotts wearing black cargo pants, a black tee shirt and a bandanna to cover his scar, and with no tale tell glasses, he practically blended in with the rest of the teenage wizards. But as he walked up to the counter to talk with the first available Goblin, he was recognized right away,

"We have been waiting for you Mr. Potter, you are late." The goblin said tapping his knobby finger on the desk.

"Excuse me sir," Harry said politely, knowing it wasn't wise to piss off a goblin, "but late for what?"

The goblin eyed him suspiciously for a moment before answering. "Did you not receive notice of the reading of Sirius black's will?"

Harry flinched at the name. As much as he was trying to cope with the death of his Godfather, it still hurt. But his curiosity got the better of him and he shook his head no. the goblin grunted in response and motioned for Harry to follow him.

The goblin led Harry down several winding hall ways until they came to a conference room. The goblin ushered Harry inside and told him that the account manager would be with him shortly. As soon as Harry sat down tea and scones appeared on the table next to him, but it didn't help Harry's nerves. Hade the Goblins been trying to contact him? Was Dumbledore the reason that Harry wasn't receiving any mail?

His thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of three goblins all carrying various stacks of papers. Harry sighed, knowing it was going to be a long day.

"Mr. Potter," the first Goblin began. "My name is Stanglenock, and my associate Bavelhook tells me that you have not received a repeated summons to come to the reading of Sirius Black's will. Is this correct?"

Harry nodded, trying to keep calm. "I believe that Albus Dumbledore is having my mail stopped. I haven't received mail all summer," he said trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

The Goblin nodded his face unreadable. "Yes, headmaster Dumbledore has been here on several occasions trying to act on you behalf for the reading. But Mr. Black was very clear in his will that you and only you were to be present for the will reading. But before we begin, Mr. Potter did you know that you have several monitoring charms and a magical dampener on you?"

Harry sat up straight in his chair and shook his head, seething inside, he didn't have to guess as to who put those charms on him. He shrugged, "I'm not surprised." He said with a sigh. "Can you take them off," he asked trying his best to remain calm.

Stanglenock nodded and waved his hand over Harry, speaking in a language that Harry did not understand. He saw small blue lights appear before him and he suddenly felt lighter then he felt in years.

"Thank you," Harry whispered.

Stanglenock nodded. "Shall we begin?"

Harry nodded swallowing the lump in his throat.

The Goblin put several papers in front of Harry as well as an ink bottle and quill.

"Your Godfather left nearly everything to you, including number 12 Grimmauld place. It seems that the occupants were… _evicted _as soon as we retrieved the will."

Harry smiled known that the eviction in question must not have been pleasant. The Goblin, not at all detrude went on. "If you sign these papers, Mr. Potter you will become the head of the Black Family. But you must know that in turning away the Black family name and fortune will go to Mr. Black's only remaining family, Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy who have already made attempts to claim the Black family fortune."

Harry paled at the news and quickly signed the papers.

The Goblin gave him a toothy grin and with a snap of his bony fingers, a small velvet lined box appeared before Harry. He opened the box and showed Harry a modest size ring. The ring showed a shield with greyhounds rampant charged with a chevron, two five point stars and a small sword. The inscription read, "_Toujours Pur._"

"Always pure," Harry whispered slipping the ring on his right middle finger. The ring reshaped itself to fit his finger perfectly. He looked over the documents and gasped as he realized what his joint accounts had amounted to.

"With the Potter and Black accounts, you have just become the richest young wizard in Britain." Stanglenock explained.

"But… but the Potter accounts can't be that much… I mean I've been down to that vault. There can't be that much in there."

The Goblin leaned forward in his chair and frowned at Harry.

"Are you telling me Mr. Potter that you do not know of your family's vast holdings?"

Harry bit his lip and shook his head.

The Goblin sighed and with a snap of his fingers produced another box similar to the one that held the Black family ring. He opened the box and passed it over to Harry, and Harry knew without a doubt that it was the Potter ring, for reasons he could not explain, putting that finger with two small lions on either side of Godric Gryffindor's sword just felt right to him.

Harry didn't know anything besides the one vault that he visited every year, and while the Goblin explained to him about not only the money vaults but of the other vaults that held his parents personal items, his insides screamed with rage, and it was all directed at one wizard. Dumbledore was surly going to pay when next they met, Harry vowed. He signed the rest of the forms, not really listening to the Goblin explaining what they were and allowed himself to be taken down to the largest of his Families vaults. Harry scanned the contents of his vault, with a surprisingly calm demeanor. The Goblin gave him a bottomless bag and waited outside for Harry to finish.

The entire back wall of the vault was covered in books. He chuckled to himself thinking that Hermione would go nuts if she saw all of these rare and ancient books, while another wall was decorated with armor and weapons of all kinds, some of which were enclosed in special trunks to keep them safe. Harry wandered over to the books that focused on dark arts and quickly snatched the book on Occumency and Legilimency. After thoroughly raiding the books, picking up books on Animagi, Metamorphmagus, and advanced charms and hex's, and sword dueling, he moved on to a large chest that held jewelry and other things. He picked up a slim pocket watch that was engraved with his father initials. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he opened it to see that one side held a picture of his father, mother and him that he had never seen before.

Tearing his eyes away from the picture he saw how truly unique the watch was, for there was a small piece of parchment under the watch that explained what the watch did. The watch would adjust itself to any time zone it was in, water and shatter proof it would protect Harry from most spells, and Harry was surprised to see that it was also a portkey that would activate with a password that would take the holder to a safe house in Ireland. Harry gave one last long look at the picture and put the watch in his pocket.

Next he picked up a necklace that also had a small an envelope under it. He gasped in surprise as he read the note. It was addressed to him… from his mother. His legs buckled sending him crashing to the floor as he was tearing open the letter with shaky hands.

_My Dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this, it means your father and I are dead. I know it is not as easy thing to accept as I to lost my parents at a young age, but it is a part of life my son, it is a part of the war we are in. Hopefully you are visiting this vault with Sirius on your eleventh birthday, and if that is the case then happy birthday my son._

_But things do not always go as we planed my son, this you must remember above all things. When I was a little girl growing up, I always knew there was something different about me. I always knew that I was different from my sister and my parents. But even when I found out that I was a witch, I still believed myself different from the rest of my classmates. I am a Seer Harry, and I chose to tell one person, that being your father. Although Albus Dumbledore, who is no doubt your headmaster, took great heart in protecting us after we were certain the prophecy was about you, I still did not put all of my trust in the decisions that he made._

_Have no doubt my son, Albus Dumbledore cares for you and will protect you to the best of his abilities, but I fear that his actions now may not justify the means to the end that he wants. I have seen in a vision that you will grow up abused, alone, and with a grim determination to defeat Voldemort at all costs. And to mould you into such a person and keep you safe, Dumbledore would have to put you with the only person I know who would treat such a special boy in such a way; that person being my sister. I am truly sorry Harry that you would have to endure so much, but I know that you are just as strong willed and bull headed as your father and even in such a dismal situation, you will thrive and grow into a loving and considerate boy. This necklace that you hold I made for you. Though you will have to figure out what charms and other magical powers that it holds, I wish for you to wear it always, as it will protect you in even the direst of situations._

_My son, whilst now you are asleep in your crib with your father keeping watch, though I suspect he is trying to wake you so he could play with you, I suspect our time together grows shorter. Know that your father and I love you with every fibre of our being and that we would die to protect you. Do not let your life be dictated by the prophecy, live Harry. Do not let other dictate how you should live your life, but live life by your standards. And when that time comes, do not fear what you cannot control, but use your knowledge, skills and your heart to guide you in what must be done. And do not be afraid to ask other for help. While the prophecy says that you are the only one to defeat Voldemort, it does not say that you have to do it alone. Keep your friends and allies close Harry._

_Well your father has succeeded in waking you, and you've decided that this would be the perfect time to be fed, so I must go now my son. Use what is in this vault to help you learn and train. Knowing Dumbledore he will want you to be a child for as long as you can, but I know by the time you read this letter you will not be a little boy anymore. And while I grieve the fact that you will have to grow up long before your time, I know that you will survive. But always remember, you have to take your chances in life, because you'll never know what you've missed out on if you don't._

_With all of my love_

_Lily Potter_

Harry wiped furiously at his eyes as he read the letter one more before putting it in his pocket and picking up the necklace. It was a simple chain that held a small emerald stone in the shape of a tear drop. Harry put the necklace on and felt the stone pulse against his skin before disappearing. He put his hand to his chest and though he still felt the stone, it was invisible to the naked eye. "Excellent," he whispered and spent the next few hours, surveying the room.

He returned to Privet Drive at dusk under the cover of his invisibility cloak, tiptoed past the two Order members that were on duty, and crept up to his room, ignoring the inquisitive looks that his relatives gave him, telling them that it wasn't even worth explaining.

Emptying the bottomless bag his quickly picked up the four vials of potions that were in a small case. Another envelope fell out of the case and Harry picked it up with trepidation, knowing that it must have been from his father.

_Dear Harry,_

_As a request of your mother I am writing to explain a few things to you in case your mother and I do not survive the war, even though I always the optimist think we'll have a fighting chance. But then again Harry, you should never test fate, or your Mother for that matter. The vials you see before you are made especially for you son, though as I hoped you would get them before you start Hogwarts your mother seems to think otherwise. You should know Harry that the Potter family is one of the oldest and most respected families in Great Britain. Therefore, we came across certain amenities that most other families did not have, and while your mother does not wish for me to gives these to you at all, we both find it necessary in these times. _

_The blue vial is one that you must drink right away. It is a potion that will help you to learn faster and easier, so you would have like a photographic memory of sorts. The second vial is that of a pale yellow that will help enhance your Occumency shields and Legilimency powers. But before taking this vial, you must read the book that is in the vault, without understanding the bare mechanics of what you want to know, the potion will be useless. _

_The third vial, I was very hesitant about giving you, as the vial contains a potion that is considered dark, but this particular potion has long been forgotten about, and can also be written off as having a certain skill, that you should have anyways. I am sure you know what a Metamorphmagus is, and you'll probably be surprised to know that I am a Metamorphmagus, so as you probably have figured, that means you are as well. When you were young, we first discovered you were a Metamorphmagus shortly after your first birthday when your mother tried to give you your first haircut. It was a small joke between up that she didn't care if you were a girl or boy and long as you were happy, healthy and had her hair. But after she had trimmed a good bit of your hair off, you gave her this big cheeky grin and a few minutes later your hair was back to it's messy self. She thought that I taught you to do it, so naturally I got blamed even though we both knew it was your magic. You are very powerful Harry, and I know that with time and practice you will become a very powerful wizard. The fourth and final vial is a vial that will help you transform into your animagus form, once taking this potion, preferably as you go to bed, you'll fall into a sleep and your animagus form will show itself to you. Again, you must read the book on Animagus to find out what to do next. _

_Well son, I've given you all of the knowledge and advice I can give you, except to prank as often as possible, and cause as much trouble as you can for your dear old Dad. Oh, before I forget at the bottom of the bottomless bag that I am sure you got from a goblin a small leather bound book has found its way to the bottom of your bag. The book is in a small box that opens to a password, once you see the picture on the box, I'm sure you'll have some idea how to open it. I've left another note in the box to explain about the box and the book. Well son, I suppose it's time to sign off, know that your mother and I love you very much and we are very proud of you and will always be watching over you._

_Love your Father_,

_James H. Potter_

Harry swiped at his eyes again, but did not try and stop the tears that fell down his face. These two letters from his parents were proof that his parents loved him, and he knew that wherever they were, they were always watching out for him. Harry fell asleep a few hours later, clutching the two tear stained letters clutched in his hands. The rest of contents of his bottomless bag could wait until morning.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry awoke six hours later feeling slightly disoriented. Once he spotted the two letters clutched in his hands, it all seemed to come back to him. He quickly grabbed the bag; he put the books aside and reached for a box that he was sure wasn't in the bag when he picked up from Gringotts. He put the box carefully on his bed and studied it. The box seemed to have a mix of Gallic and other ancient runes adorning the sides. And on the top was a snake with bright green eyes that seemed to slither around what looked like Godric Gryffindor's sword. He sat perplexed for a moment wondering how to open the box. He looked at the snake a minute longer and jerked back when the snake winked at him. He looked at the box again and with grim determination said _"open"_ in parseltongue, and just like that the box opened.

"Wicked," he breathed.

He saw the book his father was talking about, but picked up the note that was laying at the bottom of the box.

_Harry-_

_If you are reading this note then you have figured out how to open the box. Congratulations. Yes your mother and I know that you are a Parseltongue since we found you conversing with a common garden snake. No one ever found out though, as we thought it would be safer for them not to know about your extraordinary gift. This book is a list and explanation of every prank that Sirius, Remus, Peter and I pulled in school, also my copy of the Marauder's map. The password to open it is "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," and to close the map, say "Mischief managed." I won't lie to you son, there have been times where I have used these pranks to hurt people, and at one time it had almost got someone killed, and I would have never forgiven myself if that had happened. So use this book carefully my son, but don't forget to have a little fun as well._

_James_

Harry put the book and the map back in the box and closed it carefully. He downed the first of the four potions and after grabbing a quick breakfast decided to take his books out onto the back porch and start reading, never noticing that just a few doors down, a boy and his mother were monitoring Harry and his every movement.

OoOoOoOoOo

TBC

A/N: So what do you think? What should Harry do with the potions and new powers? I'm still in the market for a beta, so if you're interested, give me a holler, it might make updates faster and sooner.


	3. Say It Ain't So

Standard disclaimers apply, please see author's note at the bottom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rafe took his skateboard out early one early morning of late June, and made loops around Surry, taking curves riding down hand rails and ramps. Listening to his CD player, he kept the music up loud, not caring if the noise was bothering those he was walking past. He saw his next jump, a hand rail not more then fifty yards away, but what he didn't see what the fifteen year old green eyed boy that he nearly ran over. He stopped his board, and pulled his headphones off his ears and held out a hand to help the boy, he schooled his features when he realized who he hit.

"Sorry man," Rafe said, "didn't see you there."

Harry Potter shook his head and wiped his brow with his shirt. "No worries, guess I wasn't watching either."

The two boys stood there a moment each catching their breath, when Harry finally spoke. "Hey you just moved here right? Number two Privet Drive?"

Rafe nodded and stuck out his hand. "Rafe Connors my parents and I just moved here from New York."

"Harry Potter, I live at Number four with my aunt and Uncle," he said still trying to catch his breath.

"Out for a run?" Rafe asked, taking in the running cloths and Harry's disheveled state.

Harry nodded. When it was clear Harry wasn't going to say anything else, Rafe went on. "Yeah there is a boarding school up here that my parents want me to go to. To tell you the truth I'd rather have stayed in New York," Rafe sighed and shrugged. "But what are you gonna do, ya know?"

Harry nodded in sympathy, "Which boarding school?"

Rafe looked at Harry for a moment, wondering if he should tell him or not, when he shrugged casually. "Oh you know, same one as you."

Harry looked at Rafe in surprise, or perhaps it was suspicion.

"You know wizards, witches and such. I'll be transferring in this year. Like I said though, I would rather have stayed in New York." Rafe said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Why is that?" Harry asked, generally curious, after realizing that Rafe was indeed a wizard.

Rafe shrugged, "I've lived in New York my whole life, and coming here, well I guess it will take a bit of getting used to."

Harry nodded sympathetically, but still a bit skeptical about Rafe Connors. Having a good part of his life looking over his shoulder, wondering if some rouge follower of Voldemort was either going to kidnap him or kill him on the sight. Harry knew he would have top be cautious about Rafe, not trusting Dumbledore enough to contact him and ask him. Harry could, and would figure this out himself. He figured his "minders" would get word back to Dumbledore soon enough.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

And sure enough, it did.

Albus Dumbledore sat back in his chair listening to the report from Tonks about Harry's meeting with the new boy.

"And what did the boy say his name was?" Dumbledore asked popping another lemon drop in his mouth.

"Rafe Connors," Tonks answered, anxious to hear what Dumbledore wanted to do about this possible new threat to Harry. "Do you know the name, Headmaster?"

After Sirius died, Tonks took it upon herself to be in Harry's corner. Remus usually the first to volunteer for guard duty to be close to his honorary Godson, was now in recluse in some little town in Quebec, not even talking to the boy, even though she was sure Dumbledore called him back to England to try and talk to Harry. It made Tonks boil with rage that Remus thought that Harry was responsible for the death of his best friend. Tonks vowed if she ever got hers hands on her long time crush, things weren't going to be pretty.

"I am not sure," he said furrowing his brow. The name sounded so familiar, but he just couldn't place it.

"Well, we'll be sure to keep an eye on him," Tonks said confidently.

"And you said it was just the boy and his mother living there?" Dumbledore asked.

Tonks nodded. "Yes, I over heard a conversation they were having, and it seems the father is away on some sort of business."

Dumbledore sighed. He didn't like this one bit, but what could he do. "Perhaps," he said settling back in his chair, "I could invite the boy and his mother to Hogwarts for a meeting. Minerva has already received his application, and it has been approved… yes maybe a meeting would be the best thing, to decipher just who the Connors really are."

Tonks nodded smiling a bit. She secretly hoped that Rafe Connors was just a normal kid, because Harry could really use a friend.

They were interrupted a few minutes later, upon hearing a knock at the door. Dumbledore called for the intruder to come in, and Tonks was surprised to see a man of his late thirties stepped gracefully in to Dumbledore's office. He had auburn hair and bright blue eyes, which looked calculating around the room. Spotting Tonks he held out his hand and quietly introduced himself.

"Good morning, you must be Tonks, I've heard much about you, a rising star in the Auror field. My name Randall Quinn and I am the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher this year." Randy said smoothly.

Tonks raised her eyebrows in suspicion. "And just how do you know me, Mr. Quinn?"

"When I moved to England from America, I made a point to check with the ministry and check to see what kind of law enforcement was protecting us. You name was mentioned by the Ministry as one of the best."

Tonks nodded, though not truly convinced.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and motioned for Randy to sit down.

"How can I help you Professor Quinn?" Dumbledore asked in a tone that said "just make it quick."

Quinn stepped forward and handed Dumbledore a stack of folders. "Just turning in my lesson plans for the year as requested Headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded and put the papers on his desk. "Was there anything else?"

"No sir, I have a few errands to run in the Alley so I bid you a good day Headmaster, Ms. Tonks, it was a pleasure to meet you." he said and left.

After he left Tonks turned back to Dumbledore, with a questioning look on her face.

"He is the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher?" she asked skeptically.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes his record was quite impressive, and truth be told, the job does seem to be cursed so there have been no other applicants for the job."

Tonks nodded, but was still suspicious of the man.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to set up and I believe you have guard duty soon." Dumbledore said.

Tonks looked at her watch and nodded. "Good day Headmaster she said and left.

Dumbledore settled back in his chair and popped another lemon drop in his mouth. He then sent off a letter to the Connors' and went to speak to Minerva to get whatever information he could about the boy.

If this new family was any threat to Harry Potter, the savior of the Wizarding world, his weapon to ending the war for good, then he would have to do whatever it took to get rid of the threat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A few days later…_

It was days like these, Harry thought as he holed himself up in his room, with books scattered everywhere, that he knew his parents loved him. The potions that his father had left for him were defiantly coming in handy when it came to training. He made several more trips into Diagon Alley to purchase more books and to take more items out of his family vaults, all without being caught.

So when July rolled around he was pleased at the progress that he had made. And with the help of a time turner that he had found in his vault, instead of the three weeks it seemed like he had been studying, it turned out to be three months of hard studying. And it had certainly paid off.

But as Harry, who always wanted to be just a normal kid knew it was more likely for old Tom to fall on his knees in front of Harry and beg for mercy, Harry knew there was no point in even dreaming. So when a Goblin by the name of Weezer popped into his room on afternoon in the middle of training, Harry wasn't surprised at all.

_Flashback…._

_I apologize for the intrusion Lord Potter Black, but I have taken note of the number of trips that you have made to your vaults for information, and I am here to offer the help of the Goblins in your fight against the dark lord. For it has been written amongst the ancient Greek Seers, that a boy with the mark of the coming storm would fight the battle that would change the history of the Wizarding world."_

"_So much for being normal," Harry muttered to himself._

"_The Goblin gave him a strange look but went on. "The Goblin nations have identified you as that boy."_

_Harry wiped his brow with the back of his hand and sat down on his bed._

"_Can you tell me the prophecy," he asked._

_The Goblin nodded. _

**A child shall be born**

**That bears the mark of the coming storm**

**He shall be the force that drives the darkness to light**

**But not without great loss for the fight**

**He shall taken by the Goblin's as one of their own**

**And wield the power that was once unknown**

**But take great heed in this crusade**

**For a quatrain shall forever change the plans that have been laid**

**Four signs shall be unearthed to insure a means to an end**

**To forever ensure the future of light or dark**

**Must all rely on where the chosen one embarks**

_Harry slid off the bed and on to his knees as he took in the meaning of the prophecy. He rubbed his hand hard across his face and looked at the Goblin again, who was waiting patiently for a response._

"_Okay," Harry said standing up. "What do I need to do?"_

_End of flashback…_

It turns out that the Goblins had a very intense training regiment for Harry, and with the help of his time turner he spent the equivalent of six months training, even though in reality, it had only been three weeks.

That had chosen to train in a secure training room deep with in the bowels of Gringotts. Harry was first looked over by a Healer and given many potions for the malnutrition that he suffered when he was little. After six months of training, thanks to the time turner, Harry was now a respectable six feet tall, he figured he would hard to recognize when he went back to school.

After one very grueling training session with knives and daggers, Harry and Weezer, who had become very good friends, discussed the two prophecies and the war.

"Weezer, what is a quatrain?" Harry asked taking a long drink of water.

Weezer cleared his throat and took a moment to think of the best way to explain it. "A quatrain is most commonly referred to as a verse of poetry containing four lines, but do you remember what the next line of the prophecy was? It explained that a quatrain was four signs that will ensure a means to an end. Four signs or maybe four things that will come to pass that will end the war."

Harry nodded. "And do you know what these four signs are?" He asked, not really expecting him to say yes, and he wasn't disappointed when Weezer shook his head no.

"No Harry. The Council of Goblins have been working for many years to find the answer, but we have come to a dead end each time."

Harry rubbed his sore shoulder that had been cut in the fight and asked, "and what about the "Power that was once unknown?"

Weezer sighed. "We think that the power can be wielded with a sword." Weezer took Harry by the hand and led him into a private room and motioned for him to sit.

"Let me tell you a story Harry about an ancient sword that has long since been considered a myth…."

TBC

**A/N: Okay so pop quiz. (It's just two questions, so don't freak) The winner will get a preview of next week's chap as a prize. **

1. I have introduced three new characters (human) in the story, one, you've just met. So who can tell me the ONE thing that these three characters have in common. I'll give you a hint: A name, (both first and last) does not just identify a single person.

2. Another new character has been identified and has an interesting link to the _heading_ of this _part_. It's pretty vague, but easy to figure out if you know what to look for. Hint: Know Your Synonyms!

Good luck!

I am very happy to be getting g such a good response to this story. So please keep sending me reviews. I don't like to beg or threaten not updating, so please just help me out here and tell me how I'm doing. I'm considering updating twice a week, so review and tell me what you think. Thx

I'm still looking for a beta for grammar and spelling, so give me a shout if you can help


	4. Order! Order to the Meeting!

Standard disclaimers apply, please review and see authors note at the bottom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Since the Order had been kicked out of number 12 Grimmauld Place, until Dumbledore could find out who owned it, the order took residence at Hogwarts. It was some mystery of who Sirius left the Black fortune to, that the Order was still trying figure out, but to no avail. They knew it couldn't have been Harry, because to claim the Black fortune, the person had to go to Gringotts to the will reading, and everyone knew that Harry had not left Privet Drive since the summer began. So if it wasn't Harry and Lupin said that he received only a reasonable sum from Sirius, then who was the new head of the Black family?

Dumbledore rapped his knuckles on his desk and cleared his throat. "Let the meeting commence," he said and sat down. "Bill, has there been any progress in finding out who the head of the Black family is?"

Bill, who was standing in the corner of the office with his arms folded over his chest, shook his head. "You understand Headmaster, that should I be found trying to access the information, I could get fired and possibly thrown in prison."

Dumbledore nodded once and gave Bill a grandfatherly smile. "I know you'll do the best you can my boy." Dumbledore said and moved on.

Bill nodded and scowled.

Bill knew of the Headmasters games and manipulations, and it was all he could not to just quit, but he knew he had to stay and do whatever he could to help protect his family. It was after all, his job as the oldest. Not to mention the vow that he and the twins took, to look out for Harry. The twins had known for a long time just how badly the Order was using Harry, and Bill agreed that he would do anything to help the boy that his family considered to be like a son. Even though Ron and Hermione were only pretending to like Harry, and were reporting his every move to the Headmaster.

"Severus, you were on duty last, how did our young Harry seem to you?" Dumbledore asked, folding his hands together.

"The boy thankfully kept to his room the entire day. From what I could see through his window, it looks as if he were reading the entire day." Snape sneered.

Dumbledore leaned forward in his seat and locked eyes with Snape. "He did not leave his room at all today?" Dumbledore demanded.

Snape shifted uncomfortably in his spot, not used to being the center of attention. "Yes, except for the occasional bathroom trip, the boy did not leave his room the entire day."

Dumbledore sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"What do make of that Headmaster?" McGonagall asked worriedly.

Dumbledore took a moment before answering. "It could be that young Mr. Potter is still grieving over the sudden loss of his Godfather." Dumbledore said, turning to the two newest members of the Order.

"Has Harry written to you at all?" Dumbledore asked.

Ron and Hermione shook their heads.

"No sir, except a letter at the beginning of the summer telling us that he wished to remain at his Aunts for the entire summer and to not bother writing him, as he wasn't going to bother writing us." Ron explained, the tips of his ears turning red at the sight of a very angry Headmaster.

"Did you three have fight before school let out?" McGonagall demanded, angry that she did not notice the change in one of her students.

Hermione shook her head, "no ma'am. Harry all of a sudden just got real distant. We hardly talked to him after the whole fiasco at the Department of Mysteries."

Dumbledore turned his attention to Remus. Remus looked as if though he had lost some weight, and his clothes looked even shabbier then before. He obviously wasn't eating properly, and had looked as though he hadn't been sleeping. "Has the boy written you?" He demanded, still angry that Remus took his anger for the Sirius out on Harry. Though Dumbledore did see the justification of Remus reasoning, it was vital that Harry rely on someone that in turn relied on Dumbledore. Dumbledore was angry that he Harry seemed top have cut off all ties to his friends and what was left of his parents.

Remus simply shook his head, not bothering to answer.

Dumbledore sent Remus a look that said that they were not done with that conversation, but went on.

He then turned to Arabella Figg, who seemed very out of place and had a hard time settling in. Dumbledore, who knew this, chose to ignore it and pressed on. "And what have you seen Arabella?"

"Nothing much to report I'm afraid, although it does seem that Harry is getting along better with his relatives. They hardly shout at the boy anymore and I don't see him out and about doing chores for them." She said wringing her hands together, upset that she had nothing else to report.

"As if that spoilt brat would be subjected to a few chores," Snape remarked with a sneer, although he knew full well that it was the exact opposite. He waited for Potter's friends, or even Remus to object, but when nothing came, not even from the two senior Weasley's, he raised an eye brow. Though he did not miss the death glares that Tonks, Bill, Fred, and George were sending him.

"Come now," Dumbledore said rapping his knuckles on his desk to focus the attention back on him. "Remember what we are here for. Now let's get back to business, Tonks what were you able to find on the two newest residents of Privet Drive?"

Tonks shifted in her seat sending a long look at Remus before answering. "Not much I'm afraid. Monica and Rafe Connors are from New York, and moved to Privet Drive at the beginning of the summer. Monica worked as a curse breaker for the New York Bank, and has three published books on Curses, all of which were on the best sellers list in America, and rumor has it that she is working on a forth. Rafe attended The Salem Academy in Massachusetts and received the highest grades possible on his O.W.L.s. he was considered a very smart and very well liked boy in his school, and his teachers expected him to go far. I have noticed though that whenever Harry ventures from his house he seems quite content in spending time with Rafe. The two seemed to be quite a pair." Tonks said lightly, glad that Harry had made a true friend.

Though, Ron and Hermione looked down right offended.

"I have found nothing yet about the boy's father but," Tonks said holding up her hand to stop Dumbledore from interrupting. "I am still looking into the matter."

Dumbledore nodded, but didn't say anything else. "Well then," he said looking around the room trying to break the uncomfortable silence. "Was there anything else that needed to be addressed?"

Hermione raised a hesitant hand in the air. "Sir, what should we do about Harry? He seems pretty set in not wanting to talk with us, and he has made it abundantly clear that he doesn't want to stay at the Burrow for the last two weeks of the summer, what should we say to him when we get back to school?"

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and thought a moment.

"Merlin only knows why he would choose to stay at his relatives over the Burrow; we all know how that horrible Aunt of his treats him." Molly said looked every bit offended at the way Harry was treating them.

"Now Molly, we all know that it is safer if Harry stays at his Aunt, but perhaps it would be best for the two of you to start writing him every week, asking him to come to the Burrow. If the boy is still grieving, it would be best to keep an eye on him. If he does not answer your missives, then perhaps it would be best if we remove him from his Aunt's two weeks from now. You two are STILL his friends and will treat him as such. It would not due to have him find out, that which would put an even greater burden on his shoulders." Dumbledore said.

Ron and Hermione both looked respectably chastised and the shook their heads, while Snape almost bit his tongue trying to hold back a remark that was just itching to get out.

The Order meeting ended a few minutes later with a promise from Tonks that she would try and find out more about Harry's new neighbors. And Minerva promised, since she was next on guard duty, to report any unusual behavior immediately. Snape, waited until everyone left the office before taking a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore leaned forward and waited for Severus' report.

"The dark lord has been exceptionally restless this past fortnight. With most of his inner circle in Azkaban he has resorted to using some of his… less favorable servants to do his bidding. He has called forth a search for… the sword of Power."

Dumbledore shot out of his seat, startling Fawkes. He put a hand to his head to ward of the headache that he knew was coming and took a few deep breaths.

"Does he know where it is?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

Severus shook his head. Dumbledore sighed and sat down again.

"The sword of Power is considered a myth," Dumbledore mussed, stroking his beard.

"But you know that it exists," Snape reasoned.

Dumbledore stood again and began to pace the room, something that Snape had never seen the old man do before. Whatever this sword was, the prospect of Voldemort getting it did not seem to bode well for Dumbledore.

"The sword of Power is said to be the most powerful weapon of all man kind. Many centuries ago, a wizard by the name of Praepotens a sword maker by trade, created a powerful sword to be given to his master, but the power consumed him, making him virtually indestructible. He killed his master and used the sword to gain even more power, but instead of infusing the power within him, he put all of the power into the sword. Many have fought against him and perished. And for every wizard that is killed with the sword, that persons magical core is infused within the sword."

Snape looked terrified at what Dumbledore had said. "And you know where this sword is," Snape said, hoping, willing for Dumbledore to say yes.

Dumbledore sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know that no one is in possession of the sword, but for it's whereabouts, specifically, I do not know. I know that it is in a vault in Gringotts, one of the oldest and most protected vaults. If Voldemort gets a hold of the sword of the most ancient, he will be unstoppable, and we must do all we can to keep him from it."

"And how do you suppose we go about that?" Snape asked in a disbelieving voice.

"That my boy," he said softly. "I do not know."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Minerva McGonagall, might seemed to be by most a very strict disciplinarian, but in fact what most people didn't know was that she had a soft side for a boy by the name of Harry Potter. And while she didn't agree with a lot of the decisions that Dumbledore made in regards to the boy she never outright went against him, instead choosing to work in silence, trying to help Harry as best as she could. And since she would be on guard duty after Dung tomorrow, she knew the perfect way to start.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Sword of Power:

Praepotens was perceived by most, a very unstable man, and although it was never proven that he killed his master, the cloud of suspicion would follow him until the end of his days.

He had made the sword for his master, an old man by the name Jobe. Jobe was a very powerful and very intelligent man and had made his demands about the sword very specific.

The sword was to be a foot and a half long with a platinum handle with an emblem of a snake twisting up the handle. At the top of the handle would be a large diamond that would be the focal point to receiving the magic. Many spells and charms were placed on the sword so that once the victim was struck with the sword that person's magical core would be transferred into the sword.

And thus, the Sword of Power was created. And even though Praepotens was sure he would please his mater with the sword, he just didn't want to give it up. So that night whilst his master was sleeping, Praepotens stabbed Jobe in the heart with the sword transferring Jobe's magical core into the sword.

Praepotens became mad with power from that night on. He used the knowledge and the skill that the Sword of Power gave him and killed many more times before he was stopped.

Praepotens, wasn't stupid and knew there were people out to get him, or more specifically to get the sword, so he knew he would have to put it somewhere safe before anyone could find it.

At that time in History Gringotts bank was just being built, but from all the knowledge that Praepotens had, he knew that the bank would be a fortress against those trying to steal the sword.

So before he locked the sword away forever he performed one last ritual on the sword safeguarding it from those who could not reign in the power that he had to offer.

So he locked it deep in the bowels of Gringotts and passed on not two months later, but the raid on his home in quest for the sword cam up empty. And in centuries to come the sword would be considered by most a myth.

But only few would believe the tale of a sword hidden deep within Gringotts that could be the end to the war that so many, for so long have been fighting. But what of the safeguard that Praepotens put on the sword? Who would be able to wield such a power? Only time would tell.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: So one of my good buddies who is my soundboard for this fic, told me I should do a whole separate chap on the Sword of Power, and I really tried but it just didn't work, but you guys did get some background on what the sword is, and who knows, maybe I'll add some more later on.

I'm disappointed that not many of you figured out my quiz so I'll try and point you in the right direction. For the first question, Rafe and Monica Connors, and Randy Quinn all have something in common in relation to their names, although everyone seems to have figured out that Randy is Rafe's dad. (I can't hide anything from you guys huh? ;) But their names both first and last have a meaning. Like take my name for example. My real name is Amy and it means beloved. What does Rafe first name mean? What does his last name mean? Same for Monica and Randy. So I'll give you guys some more time to figure it out if you're interested.

Thx so much for the reviews so far and please keep them coming! I seem to be getting far more hits then reviews and it's a bit disconcerting. Thx so much to Treck who spell checked these past four chaps for me.

So who should I pair Harry up with this term?


	5. Petunia vs McGonagall

Standard disclaimers apply please see authors note at the end of the chap.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

One sunny afternoon, while on a break from training, Harry ventured outside with his guitar, and was surprised to see a very familiar cat sitting in Aunt Petunia's flower garden.

He leaned against the shady side of the house, and pretended not to notice his professor.

Harry closed his eyes and started to play a song that he had been working on for the past couple of weeks. He couldn't believe how good he had gotten at playing in just a few short weeks, with a few beginners and intermediate guitar books, and the help of the potion his father gave him.

He smiled as he started to play the currently unwritten song, knowing who his audience would be reporting back to.

"Hey man," Rafe said startling Harry out his thoughts.

Rafe walked up to Harry with his guitar slung over his shoulder. "Looks like we both had the same idea," he said sitting down. "How's the new tune coming?"

"Pretty good, just wish we had a few more people to play," Harry said.

"Well what if I said I knew a guy that plays the drums?" Rafe said casually.

Harry straightened up. "Yeah? Does he go to Hogwarts?"

Rafe nodded and started strumming along with Harry. "Yeah, he does. Not sure if he still practices, it's been along time since I last talked to him."

"What year is he in?" Harry asked not believing what he was hearing.

"He'll be in his sixth year. Not sure what house he's in though, like I said, it's been awhile since we last spoke."

Harry nodded, and although he wanted to know more, he didn't want to let too much information get back to Dumbledore.

"Oh hey," Rafe said breaking Harry from his thoughts. "Gotcha something while I was in London yesterday." He said and handed Harry a book.

Harry maneuvered the book so that Professor McGonagall wouldn't be able to see and nodded in agreement.

"You said you wanted something a bit different, so I thought this would work. I already know how, so we could practice if you want. It's not that hard to learn." Rafe said.

"Thanks man, this is exactly what I needed," Harry said and shoved the small book in his pocket. "Hey, let's go inside and practice, it's to hot out here." Harry said standing up. "Yeah sure, no problem man, hey is that your cat?" Rafe asked pointing to now very visible Minerva McGonagall.

Harry started in disbelief, but he knew if she made herself visible, it meant she had something important to tell him.

"Nah," Harry said. "Just a stray that sometimes follows me, it looks like she wants to come too." He gave Rafe his guitar and carefully approached the cat and held out his arms. The cat immediately jumped into them and Harry carried her carefully up the steps.

Harry led the way to his room, and as soon as they were in, shut the door and put his Professor down. He watched with interest as she took a quick look around the room before jumping on his desk and lay down. Rafe, seemingly unfazed by the cat, set the guitars down and pulled some music sheets out his back pocket.

"So where are your relatives?" Rafe asked making himself comfortable on Harry's bed.

"Oh, Dudley had some boxing match this morning, so they decided to spend the day in London after the match. Not exactly my cup of tea, so I opted to stay behind." Harry said taking his guitar and sitting on the only chair in the room. He didn't have to turn around to know that his professor was staring at him.

"Ah," Rafe said spreading out the sheets of music on the bed. "So you ready to play?" he asked.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After two or three hours of practice the two boys decided to call it a day. When Harry got back from showing Rafe out, he wasn't surprised to see his professor there waiting for him. He just thanked his lucky stars that he put everything in his trunk before he left this morning. He put his guitar back in its case and sliding it under the bed. He put the book in his desk drawer and sat cross legged on his bed, and waited.

She seemed perturbed by the changes in him, but chose not to comment. She took something out of her pocket un-shrunk it and held it out for Harry to take.

His eyes widened at the sight, but he made no move to take it.

It was his Firebolt!

"I am happy to say that you lifelong Quidditch ban has been lifted and you are free to continue playing the year," she said.

He took the broom without a word and put it on top of his trunk. It reminded him to much of what he lost. Knowing this, McGonagall went on.

"I know this past year has been a tough one Mr. Potter, but cutting yourself off from your friends is not a wise decision. I have here some letters that they wish me to give to you," she said and handed him the letters. Again, he took them but said nothing.

McGonagall, now fed up with his lack of response huffed and quickly said her goodbyes, telling him that he would be contacted later in the week by the order about his placement for the rest of the summer.

"I should think not," said a new voice from the door.

McGonagall turned around coming face to face with none other then Aunt Petunia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Petunia crossed the threshold and stood nose to nose with a very irate McGonagall.

"And where do you think you are taking the boy?" Petunia said in her no nonsense voice.

McGonagall looked slightly ruffled at the way this _Muggle_ was treating her. She pursed her lips and took a calming breath.

"Headmaster Dumbledore thought it might be best for Mr. Potter to rejoin his friends for the remaining of the summer," she said in a calm voice, but Petunia was having none of that.

"I thought the boy had written to you, explaining that he wanted to remain here for the summer. We will take him to the train station when it is time for him to leave for school," Petunia said.

But McGonagall shook her head. "I believe that it would be in Mr. Potter's best interest if-"

Petunia cut her of. "It is in the boy's best interest to remain with his family until he is ready to go back to that blasted school of yours."

Harry backed up on his bed, knowing what that look on McGonagall's face meant. And he wanted to be as far away as possible when she blew. And blow she did.

"Now see here! Let's not delude ourselves into thinking that you have treated the boy with any sort of respect or love. He is going back with people who will give him that," McGonagall said firmly.

Petunia crossed her arms over her chest and gave McGonagall a hard stare. "You and your _people_ give him the love and respect he needs?" Petunia asked narrowing her eyes at McGonagall.

_Uh-oh_ Harry thought.

"What you and your people have given my nephew has been nothing more then sleepless nights filled with nightmares, an array of scars and bruises, life threatening situations, and not to mention, have taken away the boy's last link to his parents. And yet here you stand wanting to take him back to that? I don't think that qualifies as love and respect."

McGonagall stood there in shock. She never pegged Potter's Aunt to defend him like that; she looked to the boy, but found his face to be emotionless.

"Harry said that he wanted to stay her for the summer, so he is. Is it common practice in that school of your to take children away from their homes before the summer is even over? Or do I need to go to the Minister of Magic and ask him myself?"

McGonagall again looked shocked. "You can't threaten me," she said and tightened her grip around her wand.

"My sister told me years ago how corrupt you people were, I just couldn't believe that there isn't one person who holds some respect for the law," she snapped. "I think you had better leave now," she said and held open the door.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said looking over at Harry expectantly, but he just shrugged and looked away. McGonagall sighed and walked out the door, but not before turning back to her student one last time. "Should you need anything you need only to ask. And do write your friends back, I do believe that they are beginning to worry about you."

After Harry and Petunia were sure that McGonagall had left, Harry tuned to his Aunt with a bewildered expression on his face. "Why?" was the only thing that he could think to say.

"Well," she said and smoothed down her dress. "I admit that I have wanted to tell off those people for some time now." She said and left.

Harry could only shake his head. He knew he would be getting a visit from Dumbledore or more likely another member of the order eventually. Harry grinned as a wicked thought entered his head. He and Weezer had planned on making a few other arrangements later in the week, why not move them up and ruffle a few more feathers?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Albus Dumbledore pasted a pleasant smile on his face as he faced the newest student of Hogwarts. Rafe Connor's seemed like a typical sixteen year old kid, with an attitude. He sat slouched in the chair next to his mother while she was explaining the big move from America. He never once made direct eye contact with Dumbledore, so it was hard for him to get into the boys head. He tried a little subtle Legilimency on the mother, but was surprised to find that her shields were excellent, and chances are, she would have taught her son, which explained why the boy never looked at him. Dumbledore sighed, coming to the conclusion that the Connor's" were hiding something.

"So how do you like England so far, Mr. Connor's" Albus asked in his grandfather like voice, hoping to get the boy to look at him.

Rafe shrugged in response, "Its okay."

"Have you made any new friends so far?" Dumbledore asked pressing on. "I know that having a friend close by is very important to young people at such a crucial time in their lives."

Rafe shrugged again.

Knowing what Dumbledore was getting at, Monica quickly changed the subject.

"Were there any more forms that I needed to sign headmaster?" She asked trying to keep the contempt out of her voice. While she wanted nothing more then to strangle the man who was trying to siphon information out of her son, she kept an innocent look on her face as she passed Dumbledore the papers that she already signed.

Dumbledore shook his head while looking over the papers. He put them in a file folder on his desk and said, "No this seems to about cover it. Thank you both for taking the time to fill out these forms." He rose from his desk, and shook both of their hands.

"Mr. Connor's I shall see you at the start of term. You'll need to take the boats with the first years so you can be sorted; I hope that won't be too awkward."

"Nah, it's cool, Rafe said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Well then, Dumbledore said and clasped his hands together. "Thank you again for stopping by on such short notice I bid you both a good day." He said, showing them to the door.

After they left Dumbledore set an Order meeting for later that week, to discuss more changes. Something was very fishy with the Connor's, and Dumbledore was going to find out what.

TBC

OoOoOoOoOo

Look! Another update and it's not Tuesday! Yeah from now on I'll _try_ to post twice a week, but keep in mind that it might not always happen. Thanks to Treck and Keiko Mineko for being my beta. This story is AU so if the characters seem a little OOC that's why, but I'll try and make them seem as close to character as possible. Thanks and congrats to all who did my little quiz. Here are the answers. Rafe and Monica Connors and Randy Quinn were my three new characters. Randy means shield wolf. Monica means advisor, Rafe means wolf counsel, Quinn means (depending on where you look) Counsel and/or intelligent and Connor means (again depending on where you look) is strong willed or wise.

So what do these names have in common? Shield, advisor, counsel, and wise. All generally come down to the same thing. So is this what these three new characters are bring to the story? Is this what they are brining to Harry? Or is this one of Voldemort's plots? Stay tuned to find out.

As for question two, Weezer my new Goblin is a name of a band, and the chap title is a name of one of their songs.

Thanks for reading! So who does Rafe know that's in Hogwarts?

Please review


	6. Plans for a Revolution

A:N/ Standard disclaimer apply please read and review. See authors note at the bottom.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry lay on his bed at number four Privet Drive, finally content to do nothing, as his training with Weezer and the other Goblins had finally ended. He would now be able to enjoy the last few weeks of summer before school started and be able to live and act like a normal teen. He was in constant contact with Weezer, who gave Harry a mobile phone that had been "tweaked" to work anywhere in the Wizarding world. He and had had also visited an obscure shop in Knockturn Ally to get a second wand, and after several grueling hours, Harry finally walked out with a second wand, a thirteen inch Ebony wand with two cores, half Chimaera Scale and half Runespoor Fang. The power that Harry felt when he held the wand was immense. And although he did not try to cast a spell, he knew this wand was very powerful.

Harry could now consider himself a master Occumency and Legilimency, and partly because of his family heritage and partly because of lots of practice, he had now gotten the hang of becoming a Metamorphmagus. He now knew how to apparite to and from the Wizarding world as he pleased and the thing that he was most proud of becoming was a multi-animagious. He had two animagious forms, which according to Weezer, was possible but very rare. Not like Harry could ever be normal.

His first form was that of a raven. 53 cm long, with a white lightning shaped scar on his head, and green eyes that almost seemed to glow in the dark. He loved his raven form the best because it was an incredible experience to be able to fly as much as he wanted without fear of getting spotted. Ravens were so common to the area that most people wouldn't even give a second look to a raven flying in the sky. He dubbed his raven form with the name Jet.

His second form, which he and Weezer decided to be kept a secret, was a black leopard or most commonly known as a panther. In the sunlight, the coat color is actually a very dark brown and that the spots are very visible throughout the animal. Like most cats, the leopard is a solitary and nocturnal predator, which distinguishes himself by an unmatched intelligence displayed in their hunting behavior. And with that information in mind, he dubbed his panther form with the name Shadow.

He had spent the day muddling about in the Ally, after he and Weezer filed his emancipation papers, which Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't hesitate to sign. As he was about to make his way back home, he almost ran into Remus and Tonks. He checked to make sure that his disguise was still in place and followed them.

They took a seat in the back of the Leaky Cauldron, and order drinks. They waited until the drinks had arrived before speaking. By the looks of it Tonks was peeved about something, the way her lips were pressed tightly together and the way her long black hair fell in her face. She looked nothing like the Tonks that he knew and was worried, not for whatever tongue lashing that Remus knew was going to get, but for whatever was bothering Tonks. Because for better or worse, she had always been on his side.

She put her glass down after taking a long drink and gave Remus a hard look.

"Have you thought about what we talked about?" she asked in a clipped voice.

Remus sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hands. He was coming close to another full moon, and was surly not up to getting yelled at by Tonks…again.

"Yes," he whispered.

"And?" she said expectedly.

Remus shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you Tonks. My best friend died and you want me to just forget about it? I can't do that. And it's just not fair of you to ask me."

Tonks slammed her glass down on the table, eliciting curious looks from the other patrons. She sent them all dirty looks and leaned in close to Remus that Harry had to strain to hear her.

"Look at me Remus Lupin! You have no idea what you are doing to him! He already blames himself for what happened, and you just ignoring him when he needs you the most, is that how you honor Sirius? Is that how you honor the memory of Lily and James? By cutting Harry off from the only parental figure that he has left? You know just as well as I do how Dumbledore manipulates that boy, how he strings him along like some damn puppet, how long are you going to let this go on Remus?" She hissed, clutching his forearm tightly.

Remus bowed his head, not being able to truly face Tonks. Everything that she had said was true, but he still couldn't do it, because somewhere deep down he did blame Harry for Sirius's death.

"Harry is not responsible for Sirius's death, Remus. I was there I know what I saw. But he thinks that he is the one responsible, and you just sitting here ignoring him and letting him believe that you hold him responsible. Damn it Remus, wake up! Harry is distancing himself away from his friends and family and we don't know what to do. You have to help Remus; you have to be the adult about this."

Remus closed his eyes and shook his head. "I can't do this," he whispered and rose from the table, and despite Tonks' feeble attempts to call him back, he kept on walking.

She sat there another moment, before three red headed men joined her at the table.

"Well?" the oldest of the four asked.

Tonks looked up at Bill, tears falling down her face. "I don't think it did any good. I know he doesn't blame Harry, it's just he doesn't know how to deal with his own grief.

"Do you think he will go to Dumbledore about what you talked about?" Bill asked in a low whisper.

Tonks shook her head and took a deep breath. "No, I don't think he will. He barely talks to Dumbledore as it is."

"Well it looks like," Fred started.

"We'll have to go on with the plan," George continued.

"Without him," they finished together.

Bill nodded, "I agree. We just need to make a new plan. We'll have to meet later on though," he said getting up from the table. "I have to be back at work in a few minutes."

"And what are you going to do about the job that Dumbledore gave you?" Tonks asked.

Bill shook his head and sighed. "If I do what he wants me to do I could lose my job and possibly be spending time in Azkaban. And as much as he says the information will be of help, it's not worth losing my job over, or my life."

Tonks looked critically Bill. "You already know, don't you?"

Bill nodded. "And I'll take the information with me to my grave if I have to."

Tonks and the twins nodded, figuring out what he meant. It meant that Harry really was the new head of the Black family.

"We're with you big brother," The twins said seriously.

Tonks nodded in agreement.

"First thing we need to do is right a letter to him and make sure he knows we're on his side." Bill said.

"Do you think he'll believe us?" Tonks asked.

Bill shook his head. "I don't know, but we have to try. For Harry," Bill said.

"For Harry," the three replied.

But as they left they missed a messy haired boy who was sitting close by and had heard everything that they said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Since Harry knew that word would get to Dumbledore quickly that Harry had now become emancipated, he cleaned his room accordingly. Harry moved everything that he had gotten from his vaults and everything that he had bought, including the new Muggle cloths in a safe room in Gringotts.

He was lying on his bed playing his guitar when Dumbledore popped in with Fawkes.

"Good afternoon Harry," Dumbledore said in his Grandfatherly voice.

Harry said nothing.

"Harry I have been hearing some interesting things, is there anything you wish to tell me?"

Again, Harry said nothing.

"Please Harry; you know you can confide in me, I've only ever had your best interests at heart." Dumbledore pleaded, while Fawkes trilled a sad song.

But Harry remained silent.

Dumbledore sighed. "Well, my boy you leave me no choice." He said and held Harry face in his and looked directly into his eyes.

Harry felt the first pain of the invasion in his mind, but quickly blocked it sending a force of magic so strong, it made Dumbledore stumble back. Just as Harry was about to raise his wand, Weezer popped into the room. He turned to face Dumbledore, with his arms crossed over his chest.

With his eyes never leaving Dumbledore, he asked Harry. "Is there a problem here Harry?"

Harry kept plying his guitar, "apparently," he said.

Dumbledore, his mouth agape at seeing a Goblin standing in Harry's room didn't know what to say.

"Headmaster Dumbledore is there a reason that you are disturbing this young man? He is not in school, and I doubt this is a school matter so is there a reason that you are here?"

Dumbledore took a minute to collect himself, before answering "and who might you be?"

Weezer looked Dumbledore right in the eye. "My name is Weezer and I represent the Gringotts high Goblin council."

"Well I can assure you that I only have Mr. Potter's best interest at heart. I am here to bring Harry to his friends for the remainder of the summer."

"I see, and haven't you already received a letter from Mr. Potter earlier this summer that he wishes to remain at his Aunt's?" Weezer said smugly.

"Now, now, I'm only looking out for the best interest of Mr. Potter and what the boy needs right now is to be with his friends." Dumbledore said with a bit of an edge to his voice, but Weezer wasn't giving in.

"And did you know that Mr. Potter is emancipated? This means that he doesn't have to listen to you so called "best interests."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed and it was clear that he had lost whatever control he had left. "I don't know what business it is of yours. It is in Mr. Potter's best interest that he comes with me now! He is in danger if he stays, which is why he must be moved, it is obvious that he is grieving over the recent loss of his God father. I am only bringing him to his friends so they can help him deal with his loss." he said and then turned to face Harry. "Surly you understand Harry. It is important that we keep you safe."

Harry didn't answer or look up at the Headmaster, he kept his mind and his eyes on his guitar. He knew and trusted Weezer to handle it. And he knew if push came to shove that Weezer would get him out if the Headmaster tried anything.

"Enough!" Weezer said, after several more minutes of arguing went by. Dumbledore had his wand out, and threatened to take Harry at any costs.

But with a snap of Weezer's fingers three Auror's that worked for Gringotts appeared in Harry's room. Weezer explained the situation, and after Harry showed him the emancipation papers, the Headmaster had no choice but to leave. But the look he sent Harry said it wasn't over yet.

After the Auror's left, Harry packed the rest of his things and sent them with Weezer to Gringotts. He still had a few things stored under the loose floorboard under his bed, but if he needed to make a quick getaway, it would be easier to do it if all of his stuff was somewhere safer. He had made arrangements to stay in one of the houses that he decided to be a safe house. It had all of the standard protection spells, Goblin protections and a blood protection that Weezer helped him put up. But he wasn't ready to leave Privet Drive just yet. He still loved to hang out with Rafe and he knew he had to be here until the Blood protection on his Aunt's house were at full strength.

Thinking that meeting with Rafe was exactly what he needed to pass the time, he grabbed his guitar and headed over to Rafe's.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bill paced restlessly in his small flat in London, growing tenser with every passing moment. Finally the fireplace roared to life and out stepped his younger brother.

"Well it's about time," Bill said irritably.

Charlie Weasly crashed on the couch in a heap and sighed. "Come on bro, it's been a long night. We got a new dragon in and-"

But Bill cut him off. "Yeah I know, I know but listen, we've got bigger problems on the home front."

Charlie sat up and looked intently at his brother. "Mom? Dad?"

Bill sat down next to his brother and shook his head. "No everyone is fine. Except Harry, that is."

Charlie looked confused. "The Potter kid? I thought Dumbledore was looking out for him."

Bill stood up and started to pace again. "No apparently he's not. Dumbledore is manipulating him, molding him into a weapon. The twins, Tonks and I are the only ones to see it."

Charlie shook his head in disbelief. "But I thought Ron-"

"Ron is doing everything he can to help Dumbledore, he's been spying and reporting on Harry for years now! Our own damn brother, Charlie! All because Dumbledore!"

Charlie shook his head and put his face in his hands. "I-I can't believe this."

Bill grabbed his brother by the shirt and jerked him to his feet. "Damn it Charlie, listen to me! We've got to stop him! We've got to stop Dumbledore! He's going to get Harry killed. We've got to help the kid; we've got to help Harry. It's the only way to save the future of good magic."

Charlie sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "Okay," he said softly. "Tell me what I have to do."

Bill smiled and clasped his brother on the shoulder. "Let me tell you the plan."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Deep in the bowels of Malfoy manor, another plan was being made. Voldemort, who was still hurting from the confrontation at the Department of Mysteries, was recuperating while hearing the latest reports from the Ministry.

"It appears that the Potter brat," Malfoy said spiting out the name, "has gotten himself emancipated."

Voldemort closed his snake like eyes and leaned back in his throne. "Against Dumbledore's wishes I'm sure," was the soft but still scathing reply.

Lucius nodded. "But he has been to the ministry everyday trying to get it overturned."

"I see, and what is your opinion on the now emancipated boy who lived?"

Lucius swallowed hard, knowing that he had to choose his next words very carefully. "I have not spoken to the Minister directly about the Potter boy, but knowing that he is not under Dumbledore's protection makes him an easier target."

To Lucius' great relief, Voldemort nodded. "Gather a team and start tracking the boy." Voldemort was silent for a moment before continuing. "Even though the boy is on his own Dumbledore in all probability knows where he is."

Voldemort stood, and started pacing around the cold dark chambers that made up the Malfoy's dungeons.

"And if Dumbledore knows where the boy is, it means that the boy is probably being watched." Voldemort grabbed Lucius' sleeve and activated the mark.

Moments later Severus was kneeling before Voldemort.

"Rise," Voldemort said.

"How may I serve you my lord?" Severus asked, his voice muffled by his mask.

"Lucius informs me that the Potter boy is out on his own."

Severus nodded. "Yes my lord, I was just recently informed."

Voldemort sat back down. "Go on," he said.

"It appears that the brat has lost trust in Dumbledore and has decided to leave his Aunt's home. His whereabouts at this point are still unknown. Though Dumbledore has search parties out hunting the boy."

Voldemort smiled and let out an evil laugh. "Then perhaps it is time to offer Harry my services, it appears that the boy is finally coming around."

"My lord," Lucius asked when it was clear that Voldemort wasn't going to say anymore.

"Crucio," Voldemort hissed aiming his wand at Lucius.

After several minutes of watching Lucius suffer under the curse he ended it and nearly spat at Lucius still form. "You would do well to remember to never question me. I will give Potter some time to enjoy his new found freedom and then start slowly swaying him to me," Voldemort said and laughed. "The boy will be mine."

TBC

Thanks to Keiko Mineko for beta-ing this chap for me. A lot of reviews have said that they wish these chaps were longer, so I took another look at this and have added a few more things making this chapter ten pages, and the next chap twelve pages. I'll try and make the chaps longer but sometimes there just isn't anything more to add, ya know? Thx to all of you guys who reviewed and please keep them coming!


	7. Standing up to the Puppet Master

Standard disclaimers apply, please read and review.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dumbledore paced the confines of his office while the order members shifted restlessly in their seats.

"What do you mean Potter is emancipated?" McGonagall barked. "Can't you go to the ministry and overturn it?"

Dumbledore sat down and put his head in his hands. "I've spent all morning with the minister, but to no avail. We must find Mr. Potter. He is in grave danger without us to protect him. We must find him at once."

"Is it the You-Know Who? Is he after Harry again," Mrs. Weasley asked fearfully.

Dumbledore shook his head. "As far as we know, Voldemort has been lying low since the incident last term. He has not made any threat against Harry." Dumbledore confirmed.

Bill scoffed lightly and shook his head. "So what makes you so sure that Harry is in danger?"

Dumbledore turned to Bill angrily, aghast at being questioned. "Should Harry be found by one of the Voldemort's supporters, then there is no telling what they would do to him. They might kill him on site or turn him over to the Voldemort. We must find him at once," Dumbledore said firmly. "Have you done as I asked?"

Bill shuffled in his spot, and shook his head. He'd be damned if he would jeopardized his future and his family for Dumbledore. "I have not," he said firmly. "I cannot justify risking my life, my family and my career just so you can get some information on a boy who is way out of your league. Just leave him alone Albus. Let him do what he has to do in his own time."

Dumbledore stood toe to toe with Bill, but Bill wouldn't back down.

"The boy must be protected!" Albus said turning back to face the order.

"But at what cost?" Charlie said rising to stand next to his brother. "His life? You go on so much about protecting him and wanting him to remain a child for as long as possible, yet year after year putting him in life threatening situations. Why haven't you trained him, or at least offered him more courses to study? What do you expect Harry to do? Kill Voldemort with a cheering charm?"

Dumbledore remained calm, though he knew the rest of the order was getting restless. "Harry must come to me and ask for special training. He must be trained by me so we can be assured that he won't be turned dark."

The Order members gasped, and Dumbledore didn't miss the dark looks he was getting.

Bill took a deep breath and faced Dumbledore again. "Well if this is your plan, than just consider this my resignation from the Order. I will not let you destroy a good kid to justify your means to an end."

"Nor will I," Charlie said and stood with his brother.

"Neither will I," Tonks said standing with the two red heads.

Fred and George were the next to stand with their brothers and Tonks.

Dumbledore looked absolutely enraged. No one else in the room even dared to breath.

"You must understand," He said slowly. "I am the only father figure that the boy has left. It is up to me to guide him in what is right."

The Order looked dumbfounded.

Bill was the first to regain his senses. "You mean to tell us that you are the _only_ one who can teach Harry right from wrong?"

Dumbledore nodded. "If Harry were left to his own devices, the dark forces would surly claim him. That is why it is imperative that we find young Harry. He must be stopped before he does anything foolish."

Charlie shook his head. "It seems that all the kid wants is to be left alone."

Dumbledore sent a scathing look at Charlie, but Charlie didn't back down. Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. He had to regain control over the situation and fast before things got out of hand.

"Had Harry not gone to the Department of Mysteries last term his Godfather would still be alive," Dumbledore said sadly. "It has become clear that Harry needs guidance before anyone else gets killed."

Fred and George both stepped forward their faces red with anger.

"And had you had someone who didn't hate his guts-â€ George said.

"Teach him how to guard him mind properly-", Fred spat.

"Then he wouldn't have gone to the department of Mysteries. He did what any of us would have done," George finished.

Bill pulled his younger brothers back and faced Dumbledore. "We know what happened in the Department of Mysteries, Headmaster. When Harry has that vision of Sirius getting tortured in the DOM where were you? Did you even bother to let the kid know that the dark lord might be sending him false visions? Did you take into account that the man who was suppose to be teaching Harry Occumency hated his guts?" Bill yelled.

Dumbledore sighed and looked ten years older the he was, but that did not deter Bill, who was on a roll.

"Why is it that you want Harry to grow up the way he did with relatives that hated him so much? Did you bother to check on him in those first nine years of his life with his relatives? Did you not notice how he came back to school every year thinner and more frail looking then the year before? Did you listen to him when he pleaded with you not to send him back? You said that only you could protect him, well then answer me this Headmaster. When are you going to stop trying to control him and actually start protecting him?"

After his rant, Bill took a step back and rubbed a hand hard over his face. Dumbledore on the other hand, looked absolutely lived.

"And just where did you get all of this information, Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked in a deadly calm voice.

Bill smiled and shook his head. "You know that my little brother Ron has loose lips. He's been spying for you for a long time, but you're not the only one that he's telling. You've corrupted my little brother Dumbledore and I'm not going to stand for it any longer."

Molly Weasley stood and grabbed her oldest son's arm.

"Bill! You know that the headmaster is only looking out for Harry-"

Bill cut her off. "I was mistaken," he said and sent an apologetic smile to Dumbledore. "You've not only corrupted my younger brother but my parents as well. You have them seeing only the things that you want them to see, and I'm tired of it."

"Well," Dumbledore said breaking the silence. "It seems that we are at a standstill. If you are so insistent about leaving, then I bid you all a good day."

Molly Weasley grabbed her husbands arm tightly. "Boys please," she begged. "Please reconsider, you don't understand. The headmaster is only looking out for the best interests of Harry. The boy is just too young to think for himself."

"No Mum, you're the one who doesn't understand. Harry's not a weapon! He's just a damn kid who needs to be left alone! He doesn't need to be manipulated his friends," Bill spat looking scathingly at Ron and Hermione. "He doesn't need to have his past thrown in his face at every opportune moment," he said sending Snape a look. "Or be treated like a little kid who needs someone to hold his hand to get through his day," he said looking at his parents and Dumbledore. "Just leave the kid alone and let him do his own thing."

Bill, Charlie, Tonks and the twins stood, sending one last look at the group and left.

Remus, who was sitting at the end of the table, put his head in his hands.

The meeting ended shortly after that, since Dumbledore could not risk losing any more members.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny Weasley sat in her room of the Burrow listening to her parents argue. The announcement that Bill, Charlie, the twins and Tonks made turned the whole meeting upside down. She knew her mum, dad, brother and Hermione all stood behind Dumbledore while her older brothers, minus Percy of course, stood firmly behind Harry. The question was where did she stand?

She remembered years ago when her mother would tuck her in at night hearing stories about "the boy-who-lived." To her, Harry always seemed like a knight in shining armor.

And after being kidnapped by Voldemort and rescued by Harry in her first year, it only built on the idealism of him that she had of him and turned her childhood crush that she had on him into full blown lust that she was never able to forget.

She would get Harry Potter at any cost, she vowed. But she knew deep in her heart that he only thought of her as his best friends little sister. She had to make a plan.

A plan to get Harry Potter all for herself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry Potter sat on the back porch of Rafe's house staring quietly into the setting son. Rafe had invited him over for dinner and the two waited out back until it was done.

"Hey Harry?" Rafe asked putting his guitar down.

"Yeah?" Harry said putting his guitar down as well.

"Mom and I are going into London next week, and we were wondering if you wanted to come along."

Harry nodded. "Sure."

Rafe nodded. "Can I ask you something man?"

Harry nodded, not liking where this was going.

"What is it with you and your relatives? I can tell you guys don't get a long, but why?"

Harry sighed and launched into a very watered down version of why his relatives hated him ending with his emancipation.

Rafe nodded. Harry could tell he was upset about what he just heard, but he didn't say anything. As the two were called in for supper Rafe was quiet, mulling over what Harry said and how soon he could tell his mother.

"So how has your summer been so far Harry?" Monica asked serving him a piece of cake after the meal was cleared away.

Harry shrugged. It's been pretty good so far, not really sure I want it to be over, now that I'm on my own and all."

Monica laughed, "I know how you feel. When I was younger I never wanted to go back to school after the summer holidays. But once you get back in school, with your friends I'm sure you'll settle in."

Harry nodded but didn't comment. He wasn't sure exactly what friends he was going back to, if he decided to go back at all.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

When Harry flooed back over to his house, Rafe and Monica started to clean up the last of the dinner dishes.

"What did you learn?" she asked turning to her son expectantly.

Rafe nodded and retold the story of Harry with his relatives. "Do you think the information will help?" Rafe asked.

His mother shrugged. "Don't know," she said rubbing her hand over her face. "Did you invite him to come to London with us?"

Rafe nodded.

"Good," she whispered and watched as Harry disappeared into his house. "It's time the boy learn a few things."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry flooed into number 12 Grimmauld place and sat down in front of the fire place with a sigh. It was place that he now called home. With the help of Weezer and a few other Goblins he transformed Grimmauld place into a livable home. They had managed to remove the picture of Mrs. Black, and Weezer had assured Harry that Kreacher had been properly disposed of and Buck Beak had been taken care of. With a few good cleanings and some new furniture and a bit of paint, Harry felt comfortable in his home, glad that ever since the house had been turned over to him, everyone who had formally inhabited it had forgotten, as stipulated in Sirius will, where the house was located.

This morning Weezer had given him a letter from Bill Weasley. Harry was skeptical, but Weezer assured him that the letter had no tracking charms or hidden portkeys. He tore open the letter and read the simple message.

_Harry,_

_As you must know by now, Dumbledore, despite what he says, does not have your best interests at heart. But what you don't know is that some of the Orders, including myself, Charlie, Tonks, and the twins have left the Order because of what Dumbledore is planning once he gets a hold of you. Harry, there is more we need to tell you, but we would rather do it in person. You never know whose hands this letter could get in. Send a reply back to Fred and George's shop, should you decide to meet us. We are on your side Harry despite what you may know about Ron and Hermione._

_Bill _

For the next hour Weezer and Harry discussed the pros and cons of meeting with Bill and the rest, until Harry decided it was worth the risk. He didn't know Bill or Charlie to well but he didn't know Tonks and the twins, and trusted them, at least, to some degree. He sent a short not back tell them he would meet them in the Shrieking Shack the fourth of August.

Weezer said that he would have people on stand by to take Harry to a safe place if it was indeed a trap.

As Harry settled in for the night he decided it was time for him to write a letter to Dumbledore.

_Dear Headmaster,_

_As you are aware by now, I have left Privet Drive and have been emancipated by the Ministry. Even though I would have been of age in a year, I think it's time for me to take control of my life. _

_Ever since Sirius died I've come to term with a lot of things, and have decided that trusting you with my life and my well fare isn't cutting it. Now I know this is where you would say I've only had your best interests at heart, and it's all for the greater good. But let's cut the bull-shit Headmaster. I'm not a pawn on your chess board. I have a right to live my life the way I want to. I know what I have to do, and I'm not going to abandon my destiny, but I'm going to live my life how I see fit. _

_That said, I ask that you keep your distance should I return to school this year. The only thing I'll be worried about this year are my studies. And I hope you'll respect my decision. Also, I wanted to let you know that you will be unable to trace this letter due to an array of secrecy charms that I applied. You should know that I am in a safe and secure location, and I will not be returning to school until I am ready._

_Harry Potter _

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dumbledore paced his office, as he often did when mulling over a big decision. He was losing control of Harry Potter and the order. He needed to rein the boy back in before he did any more damage to the plan that Dumbledore had carefully laid out years ago. And the letter that he received earlier to day just proved how much control he was losing.

Dumbledore was unsure of how Harry had learned Occlumency, but Dumbledore knew that he had find out what Harry was doing and there was only one way to make that happen. He had to get Severus to start Occlumency lessons again so that Snape could break into Harry's mind and figure out what the boy was doing.

Calling Severus to his office, he skipped the pleasantries, knowing he was in for a long battle and wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.

"Severus, I need you to do something for me. And before you object," he said holding up his hand when Snape opened his mouth to protest. "Just remember who it was that kept you out of Azkaban all those years ago, and who it that can put you back." He said giving Snape a hard stare.

Severus swallowed hard but remained silent.

"I need you to teach Mr. Potter Occumency when school starts again. I know you two have had your difficulties in the past, but I am sure that you two can work things out." Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly voice and held out the candy dish to Severus.

Snape, who ignored the candy being shoved in his face, leaned forward in his seat. "You don't want me to teach the boy Occumency," Snape said. "You want me to see what the boy is planning."

Dumbledore leaned forward in his seat as well, never losing eye contact with Snape.

"I trust that you will do as I have asked but if you do happen to see something inside Mr. Potter's mind, I know that you will come to me at once. He is too valuable to lose to some foolish ideas that he knows how to lead his own life."

Snape sat back in his chair. And while his face remained an emotionless mask, inside he was seething. How could that blasted man just sit there and order him to break into Potter's mind under a false pretense? It was positively Syltherin of him. But like hell he was going to be spending another hellish school year with his most hated student.

"I am afraid that I must decline Headmaster. I would sooner adopt Neville Longbottom then spend my time with-"

Dumbledore slammed his fist on the desk. â€œThat is enough!â€ Dumbledore took a deep breath and when he was somewhat calmer he went on. "Severus, this is nonnegotiable. You will teach Mr. Potter Occumency two nights every week teaching him occlude his mind."

Snap scoffed. "Just because the spoilt brat no longer sees you as his savior doesn't justify-"

"Better me knowing then Voldemort," Dumbledore said, almost whispering, making Snape stop mid rant.

The man did bring up a valid point. And thus, the decision was made.

Dumbledore settled down and taking a deep breath looked at Severus again.

"Voldemort summoned you a few nights ago, am I correct?"

Severus nodded, resisting the urge to rub his ever burning mark, a sure sign that the Dark Lord was getting his strength back. "The Dark Lord is convinced that Potter would join him know that he had broken off all ties with you."

Dumbledore's eyes grew wide. "I was afraid that this would happen. And what is Voldemort's plan to persuade Harry to join him?"

Severus shifted in his seat. "He said only that he would give Potter some time to enjoy his new freedom and then start to sway the boy over to his side. He did not give out any specifics, if that is what you are asking."

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well, but please keep me appraised if anything else should happen."

Severus nodded and took that as his cue to leave, and did so with great haste.

He returned to his quarters in the dungeons anxious to start a new potion he was working on, only to be met by two red heads.

His wand was up before the two could utter a word.

"How did you get in here?" Severus demanded.

"You forget what I do for a living," Bill said easily.

"What do you want?" Severus spat, but did not lower his wand.

"We need to talk to you Professor," Charlie said crossing his arms over his chest. "We need to talk to you about Harry Potter."

Severus lowered his wand.

"I'm listening," he said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Thanks once again goes my beta Keiko Mineko. Okay, here ya go, so what did ya think? Is Snape really going to be on Harry's side? What will happen with Ron, Ginny, and Hermione when Harry goes back to school?

Stay tuned to find out and as always please review.


	8. Should I Stay Or Should I Go?

Standard disclaimers apply. I lay no claim to the quote by Ralph Waldo Emerson.

Harry threw on a black hoodie, a bandana to cover his scar and changed his facial features. He apparated to Privet Drive, knocked on Rafe's door, and looked around to make sure nobody was watching.

Rafe quickly ushered Harry inside and moments later they were gone.

Monica left the boys to their own devices telling them not to get into much trouble and to meet her back for lunch in two hours.

Rafe grinned and dragged Harry off through the streets of London…

Two hours later

Rafe and Harry stumbled into the restaurant that Rafe's mother said for the m to meet her at, and quickly spotted Monica at a table in the far corner of the restaurant. They slid into the booth across from her, with goofy grins plaster on their faces.

"Okay you two," she said looking at them with a critical eye. "What did you two do?"

Rafe and Harry shared a grin.

"Aw mom, what makes you think we did anything bad?" Rafe said.

Monica leaned across the table looking her son right in the eye. "Do I need to remind you the "incident" at you last school?"

Rafe gulped hard, turning white. Harry looked intrigued. "What incident?" he asked.

But before Monica could answer, Rafe put his hand over her mouth. "Okay. Okay. I'll tell you but for the love of Merlin, please don't bring that up."

Monica laughed.

"Harry and I got tattoos," he said, waiting for his mother to blow up at him, but Monica merely raised her eyebrows.

"And earrings I see," gesturing to the three earrings on the top of Harry's ear.

"That too," Harry said. "But Rafe chickened out."

"Well we'll have to have a talk about this when we get home," she said taking a sip of her drink. She waited until Rafe calmed down before going on. "But I'm not sure what your father would say," she said and watched as pure fear claimed her son.

"And what else did you two do today?" She asked after the waitress took their orders.

"We got some stuff for the band we are trying to put together," Harry said. "Of course we had to shrink it, otherwise we would be carrying around more then we would care to."

"A band you say," Monica said with interest looking to her son for confirmation.

Rafe and Harry nodded. "Yeah," Rafe said. "Harry and I are pretty good with a guitar, and Harry has written some songs we're practicing. We just need to find a few more people to join."

"Sounds interesting," Monica said.

The three spent the rest of the afternoon wandering around London, and for Harry was concerned, he didn't remember when he had such a good birthday. Before they left both Rafe and Monica pulled out a few packages and gave them to Harry.

"Happy Birthday!" they said.

"Thanks," Harry said smiling. "I don't remember when I've had such a good birthday. I guess I'll see you guys at the train station."

Rafe nodded, and the three soon departed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As August was bring in the last of summer's blazing heat, Dumbledore was slowly sucking on a lemon drop, waiting for his team of Auror's to bring him news on the Harry Potter.

Upon learning that the boy who lived slipped through his fingers he immediately dispatched several trusted Auror's and a few members from the order to find the boy and bring him back to Hogwarts. Upon arriving, Harry would immediately be put into the Headmaster's care, whilst he worked on getting the emancipation overturned. Harry would be lucky to have any freedom, come school time.

He smiled at the sound of knocking on his office door. Trust Moody to be quick about things. But his smiled vanished when Moody came in alone.

Dumbledore stood. "Where is he Alastor?"

Moody grunted and sat down in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and rubbed his sore leg.

"We can't find hide or hair of the boy, Albus. We have men staked out in front of The Connor boy's house and in Diagon Alley, but have yet to even spot the boy."

Dumbledore slammed his fist on his desk. "This is unacceptable! How difficult is it for five fully trained Auror's to find one boy? Harry Potter is easily recognized anywhere he goes! We must find him Alastor, before Voldemort does!"

Moody grunted.

"Is there something you wish to share Alastor," Dumbledore said in an eerily calm voice.

Moody took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He had known for a long time that Albus was slowly losing it, but to speak up now would be suicide. He knew he had to do what was right, and even if he found the boy, he couldn't turn Potter over to Dumbledore; to do that would surly break the boy. No, he knew he needed to get in touch with the Weasley's.

"Do you think the boy will come back to school in September?" Moody asked changing the subject.

Albus just sighed. "He told me that he might, but I need him here now Alastor. He needs to be trained and needs my guidance so he won't go dark."

Moody shook his head. "I thought you said that the boy needed to ask for the training?"

Dumbledore sighed again. "Alas, I see that Harry is beginning to lose trust me. I must do all that I can to get the boy's trust back. He must rely on me for support. There is no one else to guide him."

Moody said nothing but inside he was seething.

You are wrong old man. The boy has more people in his corner then he knows.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Tonks stood in the room that Harry specified in his letter in the Shrieking Shack waiting for Harry to arrive.

"Do you think he'll come?" Tonks asked fingering her wand as she listened to the house creak and moan.

"I hope so," Bill said, looking around for any sign of the dark haired bespectacled boy.

"Boo," a voice said from behind them, making the group jump in surprise.

Bill turned around with his wand at the ready, only to come face to face with Harry Potter.

"Merlin, Harry! You nearly scared us half to death." Tonks said clutching her chest.

"Harry, is that really you?" Fred said, or maybe it was George.

Harry nodded, "yeah, it's me."

Tonks shook her head taking in Harry's changed appearance. No more was that scrawny five foot nothing bespectacled boy, with the haunted look in his bright green eyes.

Harry Potter now stood a respectable six foot one, broad shoulders, spiky black hair with green tips, missing the trademark glasses that he always wore.

"Harry, mate," Fred said clasping him on the back.

"You look smashing!" George said finishing his brother's sentence.

Harry shook his head and turned to Bill, who still looked startled at the change.

"Not what you were expecting, I suppose," Harry said shoving his hands into his pockets.

Bill shook his head dumbly.

"I met with a Goblin over the summer, and he helped me straighten out a few things," Harry said evasively.

Bill shook his head and took a deep breath. "You might as well sit down kid," Bill said conjuring up a few chairs. We have a lot to talk about."

Harry sat in the offered chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "So talk," he said.

Bill sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You might already know that Dumbledore has been keeping things from you. Things we thought you ought to know."

Harry kept his face blank, and for the moment, decided to play dumb, "such as?"

"You should know, that for a long time know, he has been trying to get access to your vaults…and know he is trying to get access to Sirius vault as well," he said watching Harry carefully to see how he would react. But was surprised when Harry did not yell or screamed as Bill thought he would. Harry remained silent.

"He thinks that there is something in one of those vaults that the dark lord is after. He has been instructing me to do everything that I can to get a ledger of what is in your vaults."

Harry raised his eyebrows, and snapped his fingers. Weezer popped into the room a second later making the other occupants in the room jump.

"This is Weezer," Harry said. "He has been helping me a great deal this summer.

Weezer eyed Bill carefully.

"And what does Dumbledore think is in Harry's vault?" Weezer asked, making Bill nervous.

Bill shook his head, "he wouldn't say. He just told me to get him the Potter and Black ledgers."

Weezer snarled. "And what did you say to that?"

Bill took a deep breath. "I told him what would happen to me if I was caught with that information. The risk of my job, not to mention my life, but he made himself very clear. So that's when I…we decided enough was enough."

Tonks was the next to speak. "It just became clear to us that Dumbledore was making some pretty bad decisions. He is convinced that Harry could not survive this war without him, and is trying to do everything that he can to get the emancipation overturned. He hounds the Minister daily, but Fudge won't budge," she said laughing at her own joke.

"He's been having Ron and Hermione spy on you Harry," George said.

"For the past three years now," Fred added, making Harry clench his fist in anger.

"He's no better the dark lord," Charlie said making every head whip in his direction at the comment. Charlie merely shrugged. "I haven't been here long, but from what I've seen, the man has defiantly lost his sense of reality."

Harry could only nod. And when Weezer gave him a short nod, Harry launched in his recount of what he has been doing over the past few months starting with his first trip to Gringotts at the beginning of the summer and both prophecies.

When he was done, the six agreed on many things right away. It would be best for all of them to learn Occlumency, to keep Dumbledore from accessing their thoughts. Weezer popped over to the bank and then came back carrying six vials and six books on Occlumency. He explained that the potion would help them learn the material quicker, and the six agreed to learn right away.

As the meeting ended, Bill gave out a short laugh as he shook Harry's hand. "Well kid we came here to offer to train you, but it seems that you've gotten that covered."

Harry shrugged. "But that doesn't mean I shouldn't keep learning," Harry said. "That is if you're still offering."

Bill nodded and the six made arrangements to meet later in the week at Grimmauld place, now being called Sanctuary.

A short time later, Harry popped back home and fell on the chair in front of the fire. He picked up the photo album that Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year and turned to the picture of Ron, Hermione and himself.

If they knew what was good for them, Harry thought darkly. They would stay the hell away from him come first term.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bill and Charlie came a week later as planned and instead of teaching Harry more advanced methods of fighting, they decided to start at the beginning.

"Harry, the best way to learn new things is to be able to fully grasp what you've already learned. In school you kind of skim over some of the basic stuff right? And usually forget about it, but sometimes it can be that basic stuff that can save your life. Like take for example a summoning charm, it's a pretty basic spell right? But did you know that most wizards never get that spell quite right? But those who can use that spell can use it to get out of some sticky situations. Like the Hungarian Horntail?"

Harry nodded.

It seemed to take forever, but slowly Harry was, with the help of a time- turner Harry re learned five years of magical theory and application. And looking back, he thought the time was well spent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tonks came after Bill and Charlie and taught Harry some basic Auror spells and especially how to avoid the Auror's. But they mostly worked on his Metamorphmagus skills.

It was clear, that even with Harry Metamorphmagus skills that were passed down from his father, and with the help of the potion, he did not posses the talent that Tonks did.

He was able to change his hair color and height, most of his facial features and his stature but he would never be able to change his nose into a pig's snout like Tonks did, though he really didn't see the use for turning his nose into a pig's snout.

The "training" with Fred and George was more like a meeting between business partners. They discussed new ideas for the shop and how their pranks could help with fighting Voldemort and his army.

But as the weeks passed, it was getting closer and closer to the start of the new term and Harry still hadn't decided if he wanted to go back to school or not. He knew what the risks were, and knew what Dumbledore would most likely do if Harry returned.

Weezer informed him that Dumbledore had not given up on trying to get Harry's emancipation over turned, but Weezer had assured him that the Ministry would not budge, how, Harry surly didn't want to know.

He had received his school letter and had all of his books and supplies ready to go, and even though Rafe would be there Harry could think of a dozen different reasons why he didn't want to go back.

After losing Sirius, Harry had been given a good hard dose of reality and had truly grown up from a little boy who had Dumbledore to fix all of his problems to a young man who knew that he had to look out for himself.

He wandered over to the library in Sanctuary house and pulled out a dusty copy of Ralph Waldo Emerson.

"What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us," Harry whispered flipping through pages of the book to find his favorite quote from Emerson. He found it odd that this book would be found in a house of Pureblood fanatics, but when he opened the cover and found Sirius' name in it he knew that there was more to Sirius then even he knew.

"What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us," Harry repeated, and with that he knew what he to do. He had to go back and face his friends and foes. He had to go back to school.

TBC

I know it's a bit late in the updating department, and it is un beta-ed and that to is my own fault because I didn't get this to my beat over the weekend as I planed. So all of the mistakes you see are mine. Please read and review.


	9. Back to school

A/N: Standard disclaimers apply please read and review

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry, once again hidden by his dark hoodie and a black hat that he picked up from London, slipped by the guards at the train station and sat in the last compartment on the train, changing his facial features so he wouldn't be recognized.

Four week of training with Bill, Charlie, the twins and Tonks, had certainly changed his out look on the Wizarding world. Tonks was a big assist in helping him hone his Metamorphmagus abilities, and how to spot potential dangers.

He had already seen Mad-eye Moody, and managed to slip past him, when the Auror's back was turned. But Harry knew that Moody wouldn't be the only one looking for him. He was sure that Dumbledore told Ron and Hermione to look for him as well, seeing as how he told Dumbledore that he might not be retuning to school at all.

He considered putting a locking charm on the door, but he had to wait until Rafe came, though he kept his wand handy just incase.

He watched as his two ex-best friends wandered by, looking into each compartment. But he was sure that they wouldn't be able to recognize him with his disguise, not to mention he transformed the lion on his school robe to that of a badger to represent the Hufflepuff house.

The two looked briefly in his compartment before moving on.

"I can't believe that he wouldn't come back to school," Ron muttered. "What a coward."

Hermione slapped his arm. "Shut up Ron! What if he hears you? Remember what Dumbledore said, we need to act like we are still his friends."

Ron nodded and rubbed his arm.

The compartment door slid opened a few moments later, Harry had his wand ready, but put it away when he spotted Rafe who was pulling another boy a long.

"Hey Harry, remember when I told you about that drummer that went here, well look who I found getting on the train?"

Harry let his mouth drop open at the boy in front of him.

"Neville?"

Harry stared in shock at his fellow Gryffindor. "You know Rafe?"

Neville nodded swallow the lump in his throat. "Is that you Harry?" He asked.

Harry realized that Neville must have not noticed him with his disguise on, nodded and shut the compartment door, putting a locking charm on it and transforming back into the real him.

"Sit down Neville, do I have a story to tell you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry slid into a seat at the Gryffindor table next to Neville, but far away from Ron and Hermione who were sending him looks. As the first years and Rafe were brought in, Harry sat back and recalled his own sorting, his meeting with Draco Malfoy and pleading the hat not to put him in Slytherin. He wondered what his school years would have been like if he were sorted into Slytherin.

He was so deep in thought that he missed Dumbledore's announcement of Rafe. McGonagall put the sorting hat on the three legged stool that he sat on so many years ago, and paid close attention to the song.

**In my many years of sitting on heads**

**Something which most students seem to dread**

**The cunning, loyal, intelligent, and brave is what I see**

**I'll put you where I see fit, it's my guarantee**

**And like so many years before**

**I've told my story to all that would hear but not anymore**

**I give now only a warning that none should ignore**

**The storm draws near that will shake the very foundations of the school**

**Friends and lovers will be lost in this final duel**

**Deceit and lies will be uncovered**

**While new powers thought to be lost will be discovered**

**And amongst the crowds new faces will appear**

**Who will hold their family near and dear**

**From this storm only one shall stand**

**With his closest advisors he will lead the command**

**So heed my words and chose sides with care**

**When the night give way to the morning air**

**Only one shall stand in this final hour**

**For he truly has the greatest power**

The Great Hall broke out into whispers and it took Dumbledore a few moments to restore order.

"Bloody hell," Harry whispered, but kept his face emotionless, as he knew there were many eyes on him.

By the end of the meal, there were six new additions to Gryffindor, including Rafe, nine to Ravenclaw, four to Slytherin and five to Hufflepuff. After the announcements, Rafe, Neville and I made our way up to the tower ignoring the looks that were sent our way.

Another bed was squeezed into the dorm, conveniently right next to mine. Rafe fell on to the bed with a thump, and groaned.

"What?" Harry asked sitting down on his own bed, glad that the rest of the six year boys were still in the common room.

"Do you guys still want to practice?" Neville asked leaning against the bed post.

Rafe grumbled into his pillow and slowly lifted himself to a sitting position. "Where?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What is with you Rafe?" Harry asked; concerned for the odd way that Rafe was acting.

"Just tired, but we said we were going to practice tonight so let's go practice."

"Let's go to the common room," Neville said grabbing his drum stick and shrunken drum set. "It's been awhile since I've played. I could use the practice."

Rafe and Harry grabbed their guitars and walked down the stairs to the common room making all conversation stop.

Finally Hermione, who was sitting in her usual seat next to the fireplace walked over to the trio with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I hope you don't plan to play those in here," she said.

"And why not?" Rafe asked putting the guitar on his shoulder.

Hermione huffed, "because it's not allowed."

Rafe only smiled at her. "Oh yeah?" he said and mocked her by putting his arms across his chest electing giggles from a group of onlookers. "Show my where it says that I can't practice my guitar in the common room."

Hermione huffed again, but knew she was beaten, switching tactics she turned to Harry. "Harry we really need to talk."

Harry coked his head to the side and looked at her as if she had grown two heads. "I thought I made it pretty clear that I didn't have anything else to say to either of you."

The statement brought on a fresh wave of gasps and whispers, and Harry knew that by breakfast tomorrow, the news of the breakup between the golden trio would be all over the school.

Neville un-shrank his drum set and began to set everything up as Rafe and Harry plugged their guitars into the magically adapted amps.

By now a small crowd gathered around the three. Ron and Hermione stood near the portrait arguing quietly.

Harry turned to Rafe, "we might have to be quick about this," he said and pointed to the arguing couple.

Rafe nodded and strummed a few chords on his guitar. "Let's do it," he said and garbed a microphone.

**Look in my eyes what do you see?**

**Good and evil as it was meant to be.**

**Look deeper though you'll see.**

**Something that should not be.**

**Deep down no love is laying there.**

**No love, no joy is ever there.**

**All you'll see is good and evil.**

**Right and just.**

**Hate and fear.**

**Though love shall never reside there.**

**Turning clear, turning clear.**

**Going someplace far from here.**

**Show me love, for I know hate.**

**Save me from destruction.**

**There's a side of me I yearn to know.**

**Your hand stretched out far and strong.**

**Show me the way, tell me how.**

**Hold me in your embrace.**

**Safe and warm, I'll never know.**

**Whisper in my ear sweet songs.**

**Like the one I'm singing now.**

**You'll never know, you'll never know.**

**Look deep down and you'll see.**

**Something that should not be.**

**Turning clear, turning clear.**

**Going someplace far from here.**

**Show me love, for I know hate.**

**Save me from destruction.**

**Should I take your hand?**

**Or leave you just like this.**

**All the pain between us.**

**Can we truly fix it?**

**After all is done.**

**I know you're there through the dust.**

**You say you see me, want me, need me.**

**Though if I'm turn clear.**

**Am I really even here.**

As the finale note on Harry's guitar died away, the room exploded in cheers. Harry, Rafe and Neville quickly put away their things just as Ron came in with Professor McGonagall.

"Busted," Rafe said putting his guitar on the couch.

McGonagall crossed her arms over her chest and started at the three boys.

"And just what do you three have to say for yourselves?" she asked.

"We were just playing some music, ma'am." Rafe said. "We weren't loud or anything and there were no _valid_ objections," he said, sending a dark look to Ron and Hermione.

"Well," she said and pursed her lips together looking at Harry who had his guitar slung over his shoulder.

"I believe that it is time for all students to go to bed," she said sending knowing looks at Rafe, Harry, and Neville.

"Now," she said firmly when no one moved. And just like that students were scattering up the steps. "Not you Mr. Potter," she said to Harry when he reached the steps. "I would like a word with you."

Harry stopped and turned around, making his way slowly down the stairs.

"Move along you two," she said to Ron and Hermione who lingered at the bottom of the stairs.

She gestured for Harry to sit, and after he had thrown himself on the couch with a look of defiance on his face, it suddenly dawned on her what he was doing. What he should have done last year.

"I've noticed a change in you Mr. Potter…and it seems to be a change for the better. I know this past year has been…difficult for you, but I am glad to see that you have taken this all in stride. You seem to have found a good friend in Mr. Connors, and I see you are spending more time with Mr. Longbottom as well; he is a very commendable choice for a friend. And Mr. Potter, believe me when I say that in times like these…when you aren't sure who to trust with your secrets, it is very good to have those kinds friends close by."

Harry merely raised his eyebrows at the intense look she was giving him. Was she trying to tell him something?

"And I see you are taking the advice that I gave you last year about keeping your head down and your mouth shut."

Harry gave a short nod, but said nothing.

"I just hope it doesn't interfere with your school work," she said and turned to leave.

To Harry, it would be one of the strangest conversations he would have with his head of house.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: So you get Harry's game plan for the new school year right? He's just to keep his head down and his mouth shut. Well at least where his teachers are concerned. This song was written by my good friend Lady Diggory, thx to her for letting me borrow it. I have one more song that I wrote for Harry to sing, this one was sung by Rafe. Next week, Dumbledore tries to talk to Harry again. As always please review. Thx


	10. Teachers and Letters

Please see Author's note at the bottom, standard disclaimers apply.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As expected, Harry received a summons to the Headmaster's office just as breakfast was getting underway. He collected his schedule and some toast and walked up to the headmaster's office.

"Snickers," he said to the gargoyle, and watched as it slowly moved for him to pass.

He knocked on the door, and took a deep breath, calming himself as Dumbledore told him to enter.

"Ah, Harry my boy, do come in. Would you like a lemon drop?" Dumbledore said offering him the dish.

Harry raised his eyebrows skeptically at the Headmaster as he sat down, as if to say, _you brought me here for this?_

"My boy," he said in his grandfatherly voice, with no hint of the ever twinkling eyes. "It seems we have much to discuss," he said folding his hands together.

Harry said nothing.

"I know that we both discussed how important it is that you return to your Aunt and Uncle's house every summer to renew the blood wards. Harry your Mother sacrificed herself so that you may live, so you must trust me when I say how important it is, not only to you, but to friends and relatives as well, that you return to your Aunt's house. Harry you are not honoring your parents by leaving the house where your Mother's blood dwells."

Harry suppressed a flinch. It was a low and very calculating blow, which only made Harry all the madder, but he remained silent.

Dumbledore sighed, and tried again. "Harry you must understand, it is my job to protect you, and I cannot do so if you do not let me help you. I must admit that I have made a mistake leaving you with your Aunt, when it was clear that she did not care for you, but I was only trying to protect you for as long as I could, and keeping this burden off your shoulders as long as possible."

Harry kept his face blank and his breathing even, not willing to give anything away.

"Harry," he pleaded, "please talk to me. Has something happen to you my boy? Has something happened this summer that has made you so…distant?"

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. And he wasn't surprised at all when Dumbledore tried to use Legilimency on him. Harry forcefully shoved Dumbledore out of his head and got up to leave.

"Harry wait," Dumbledore said holding up his hands.

Harry stopped but didn't turn around.

"Please Harry," Dumbledore begged. "I need you to listen to me."

Harry turned around and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I understand that you have had some advanced magical training, tell me, who is your teacher?"

Harry didn't answer.

Dumbledore stood, and walked over to Harry. "I am the only father figure you have," he said and reached out to stroke Harry's cheek.

Harry recoiled from Dumbledore's outstretched hand as if though he has been slapped.

Not giving the old man a chance to say anything else, Harry quickly left the office.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As he left Dumbledore's office still seething at the gall of the old man he almost missed the sound of shuffling feet behind him. He turned a corner fast and just as his stalker was turning the corner he shoved the person against the wall and held his wand to the person's neck.

"Trying to kill me Potter?" Draco Malfoy spat as Harry lowered his wand.

Harry cocked his head to the side and gave Malfoy and crooked smile. "The thought's crossed my mind."

Draco huffed and pushed Harry back.

"What the hell are you doing following me anyways Malfoy?"

Draco straightened his robes. "Let's just say that I am interested in the changes you have made," Draco said evasively.

"You are interested, or your father is interested?" Harry said evenly.

Draco raised his eyebrows and folded his hands across his chest. "I am," he said confidently.

Harry looked at Draco awhile before answering. "I decided it was finally time to grow up," he said.

Draco sneered, "Finally given up that mudblood and her mudblood loving boyfriend I see."

If Draco was expecting a defensive retort, he would be in for a long wait. Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall.

"I wonder," he said lazily, "just whose venom you are spewing, is that comment your own, or did you father drill that in to you?"

Draco grabbed Harry's shirt and sneered. "You have no idea who you are dealing with Potter."

Harry twisted Draco's arm, shoved him back against the wall and stood nose to nose with him. "I think you have that backwards Malfoy. You see you have no idea who you are dealing with…who I have become. If I were you I would be afraid, very afraid."

Draco swallowed hard. "My father asked me to give this to you," he said and held out a letter.

Harry accepted the letter and Draco took the opportunity to make a fast getaway.

Harry pocketed the letter and rushed to his dorm to get his things for his first class. The letter would have to wait until later.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry took his guitar and sat out in the quad to practice. It would be one of the last warm days of September so naturally most students were taking advantage of the warm weather while it lasted.

He thought back to this mornings first class which was a double Defense against the Dark arts class with Professor Quinn who seemed like an okay teacher…

_Flashback…_

"_Good morning class, my name is Professor Randal Quinn, and I will be you new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher for this year. Now we are going to start off today with a short test to see how far along you are with you studies, and there is no need," he said when he saw the amount of hands that went up, "to tell me. I already know of the last few Defense against the Dark Arts teacher you have had, and their seemingly inability to teach you anything of value, but let me tell you people that will change, starting now. After your test we will discuss the syllabus for this year, and I can tell you right now that one half of your grade will be determined from your performance in a dueling tournament that will be held later this term."_

_Right away Hermione's hands shot up. "What kind of dueling tournament sir?" she asked excitedly._

"_Third years and up will be participating in the tournament. You'll first be dueling against your classmates, then the last man standing; so to speak, will duel against the other winners from the other years. I encourage you all to study together and three afternoons a week, I will have an open class where anyone can come in and practice their spells against dummies."_

_Malfoy leaned across the isle; "going to earn some money this semester Weasly?" he sniggered._

"_What are you blathering on about Malfoy?" Ron snipped making sure the professor was looking away._

"_By being one of the practice dummies of course," he said, the entire Slytherin side laughing at the comment._

_Ron turned red and was about to yell a retort when Professor Quinn stepped between the two. "Is there something you boys would like to share with the class?" He asked folding his hands across his chest._

"_No sir," both boys answered._

"_Good," he said. "I won't take points this time, but there will be no fooling around in my class. Any hint of misbehavior, and I will have you both thrown out of my class. That goes for the rest of you as well, understood?" _

"_Yes Professor Quinn," the class answered. _

_Quinn shook his head approvingly. "Good," he said rubbing his hands together. "Now on to your test," he said and passed out the papers._

_End of flashback…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As the first few weeks of school came to an end, so did the career of Minister Cornelius Fudge.

After he kept openly denying the fact that Voldemort had indeed returned, after a Deatheater raid killing over two dozen witches and wizards he was immediately put in front of the Wizengamot and was given a vote of no confidence. The job was immediately taken over by Amelia Bones, former head of the Department of magical law enforcement.

Her first order of business was to increase the wages and benefits of the Auror's and give more witches and wizards incentive to join.

Amelia was loved and respected by many for taking a proactive stand against Voldemort and the Deatheaters and in her first public appearance stated the following:

"We are only as week as we perceive ourselves to be. We do not have to be afraid of "He who mustn't be named" and his followers; we can stand as one and fight together!"

And the first thing that she knew she had to do, was to find away to talk to Harry Potter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Neville Longbottom was a boy who seemingly lived on the outskirts of his year mates. To them, he was a bumbling fool whose only passion was Herbology.

But those who thought that he was a fool were sadly mistaken.

When he came to Hogwarts, at small, slightly overweight eleven-year old, he appeared to be a shy awkward boy who grew up thinking he was squib.

But things have changed since he had first come to Hogwarts. He was no longer able to play the part of an awkward boy who just sucked at magic.

He was now sixteen years old, and had reunited with his long time friend Rafe Connors.

He met Rafe on a trip to Hide Park when he was six, while Rafe was visiting his aunt Kensington. The two hit it off immediately and had been friends ever since. Rafe came back to London to visit, for the next four summers after meeting Neville and had taught Neville how to play the drums; he gave Neville the confidence and determination to become a better person and a better wizard.

Neville was happy when Rafe came to Hogwarts and was pleased that he and Harry hit it off so well. He hoped that through Rafe, he and Harry could become better friends.

Neville shucked his robes after the first day of class and headed out to an empty green house to study. For years he had been coming out to the greenhouse, and while most though he was puttering around with plants, he was actually studying magic, thanks to a few obscure books that he had hidden in the greenhouse, and after fourth year when it was rumored that "he who mustn't be named" had returned, he was preparing himself for the war that he knew was coming.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry arrived in the common room, just a few minutes before curfew and headed to his dorm. He drew the curtains around his bed and applied several locking and silencing charms to ensure he wasn't disturbed. He pulled the letter out of his pocket, and after assuring himself that it wasn't hexed, opened it.

It read:

Dear Harry,

I do hope this letter finds you well. I have an invitation from my lord to extent to you. He wishes to meet with you during the first Hogsmeade's trip at the Shirking Shack at three p.m. alone.

LM

Harry quickly burned the letter and before falling asleep, made a note to find Malfoy the next day and accept the invitation.

It would be a meeting neither party would ever forget.

TBC

A/N: Sorry this chap is short, only seven pages, but I had a few emergencies I had to deal with this past week that took priority over this, so as you might have guessed this chap hasn't been looked over by my beta, so any and all mistakes are mine. And I promise to get this to my beta A.S.A.P and then repost it. I hope I cleared up the mystery of how Neville met Rafe, and developed Neville's character a bit, but it is an ongoing project. So the dueling club, what do you guys think? I have big plans for Harry and Voldemort's meeting, and it will be previewed in the next chap, also pay close attention to the sorting hat's song in the last chap as it gives you some clues as to what will happen, and look forward to some Harry and Snape interaction in the next chap as well. Did Snape change after his meeting with the Weasley bros? Stay tuned to find out.

Thx to all of my reviewers, you guys keep me writing!


	11. The Duel

WARNING; Major cliffhanger ensues. Standard disclaimer applies

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Harry sat down for breakfast the next morning, after stopping Malfoy in the hall and telling him to tell his father that he accepted he barely paid attention to the announcements, until Dumbledore announced when the Hogsmeade visits would be this year.

"The other professors and I have decided that this year there will be a Yule Ball on Christmas Eve."

And with that announcement whispers and giggles broke out, while most of the boys gave out an audible groan.

Rafe leaned over next to Harry and whispered in his ear.

"Listen mate after you told me about what happened during your fourth year, we need to find you a date and fast."

Harry shook his head. "I know mate, trust me, I know."

Further on down the table, Ginny Weasley was biting her nails and looking nervously at Harry. She knew that there was no chance that Harry would ask her to the ball, and while she did have a good time with Neville, she wanted to go with Harry to the ball.

The only problem was getting him to ask her.

And for that she knew that she needed a potion, a very specific potion. Gathering her books she headed for the library.

After a good hour of research, Ginny Weasley, youngest of seven and a brilliant strategist came up with the perfect solution.

Harry Potter would take Ginny to the Yule ball, she was sure of it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Three weeks had passed with not much going on, except it seemed that the homework that the teachers assigned kept growing.

Professor Quinn had promised that the dueling tournament was coming up, but much to the student's disappointment would not give a date.

_Flashback…_

"_You should have been studying since the day it was announced. You've had three weeks to get to this point, so if you haven't taken the opportunity to come to the free studying periods that I've offered, then you have no one to blame but yourselves. There will be three duels a day, and the first one to disarm their opponent wins." _

_End of Flashback…_

Soon, much to the students delight, the sheet was posted for the student duels; each student in the class was assigned a dueling partner and an assigned time that the duel would be taking place. Harry hurried over to the sheet only to see that he was the first to be dueling today, and he was going against none other then Ron Weasley. He laughed, when he saw Hermione forcibly drag a protesting Ron towards the Library.

This, he though, was going to be fun.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

DADA was the last class of the day and besides the Ron and Harry duel, Seamus and Pansy were dueling, as well as Lavender against Goyle.

"Okay class," Quinn said as the students assembled around the dueling platform. "This is what you all have been studying for, and there is no losing in this tournament, only learning from your mistakes. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, if you would please step on the platform, we shall begin."

Hermione held Ron's arm and whispered a few quick words in his ear before pushing him onto the platform.

"Alright, on the count of three you may begin. One…two…three…begin!"

Ron was first and threw a leg locker curse, which Harry easily blocked. Harry threw a langlock curse which hit its mark and glued Ron's tongue to the roof of his mouth. Harry then used the Oppungo charm to send a dozen tarantulas speeding towards Ron, who panicked and tried to banish the spiders. Harry took the opportunity and quickly called for Ron's wand.

The duel only took four minutes.

Harry was announced the winner and was given a polite applause, before Professor Quinn addressed the class.

"Now can anyone tell me where Mr. Weasly went wrong?" Quinn asked after he fixed Ron's mouth and banished the spiders.

Hermione's hand shot up in the air, but Professor Quinn bypassed her and called on Rafe.

"He panicked," Rafe said easily. "He was more focused on the spiders then trying to reverse the langlock curse."

"Very good Mr. Connor's, yes, it is very well known that Mr. Weasley fears spiders, and our fears can be exploited while in a duel fears can become exploited in a duel and can lead to your demise. Can anyone tell me what spell or creature can exploit our biggest fears?"

At this, several hands went up, but seeing the disgruntle look on Ron's face, Professor Quinn took pity on the Gryffindor.

"Mr. Weasley?" he asked.

Ron sighed, his face red from the defeat. "Dementors," he muttered.

"Very good, Mr. Weasley you may step down. Will the next pair of Duelers please step forward?

With a surprising win for Seamus as he beat Pansy, when he threw a hair-thickening jinx at pansy, whose eyebrows grew down over her eyes, but Lavender was brutally defeated by Goyle who threw curse after curse until she gave up in a fit of tears.

"Our next dueling session will be sometime next week, with Hermione Granger against Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy against Rafe Connors, and Blaise Zabini against Vincent Crabbe . Class is dismissed!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The day of the meeting between Harry and Voldemort grew closer and try as Harry might, he still was unsure about the meeting. He knew that Voldemort wasn't coming alone. What he needed was back up.

And he knew just where to find it.

Harry strode into the teachers lounge and let the door slam open. The teachers all jumped with their wands drawn, but retracted them once they saw who it was.

"Potter," Snape spat, but got no further.

Harry shot different spells around the room and at all of the portraits, making all of the teachers present drop their jaws in awe. Harry had done all of that wordlessly and without a wand.

Once he was done, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the six awestruck teachers in the room.

"What is the meaning of this Mr. Potter?" McGonagall snapped.

"I've cast a privacy charm on this room, meaning that whatever I say can no way get back to the headmaster. Voldemort," he said and waited while the teacher, minus McGonagall, Snape, and Quinn shivered at the name. "Is going to be at the Shrieking Shack in," he said and looked at his watch, "two hours."

He watched as the teachers looking somewhere between horrified and shocked at the idea that Voldemort was going to be so close to the school.

"Anyone coming?" Harry asked and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Before McGonagall could start protesting, Snape held up his hand to stop her and looked Harry right in the eye. "The dark lord wants you to join him. no doubt he will bring most of his followers with him," Snape said in a no nonsense voice. "And you expect to kill him?"

Harry scoffed. "What, did I stutter?"

"But you'll be killed!" Madam Hooch screeched.

"That's kind of the idea, me or him. But I'm kind of banking on the latter." Harry said.

"The prophecy," Snape muttered earning shocked looks from the other teachers.

Harry shook his head and sighed. "Look I can spend the next two hours talking semantics, or I could be out there putting an end to all of this killing, the question is, are you going to come with me and defend the school or not?"

"What about headmaster Dumbledore," Flitwick squeaked. "Surely he could-"

But Harry shook his head. "Have you not wondered why I became emancipated, or why I haven't been speaking to him? The man is a manipulative old bastard who has been running my life straight into the ground. You see he expects me to die right along with old Moldyshits and take all of the credit for the kill. Excuse me if I value my life a bit more then he does."

McGonagall cleared her throat, "and what is your plan, Mr. Potter?" she asked calmly, despite her pinched face.

"I have become quite familiar with a few Goblins who have pledge their support, along with a few other friends who should be meeting me at the gates of the school in a few minutes. I can't say that I wouldn't want you their, but I'll understand if you won't. Just understand that in no way is Dumbledore to be involved."

"We are with you Harry," McGonagall said, and the other teachers minus Snape all pledged their support.

The five teachers look to him, waiting for an answer.

"Do you know Mr. Potter, that when _he_ dies, he essentially takes al of those who are marked with him?" he said reflexively clutching his arm.

"Yeah," Harry whispered. "I know. And let me guess, you too value your life more then Moldywarts and Dumbledore do?"

Snape merely nodded.

"Do you know how Voldy applies the mark, specifically what language he uses?" Harry asked.

Snape nodded, "Parseltongue," he whispered making the connection.

"Very good Mr. Potter," Quinn muttered.

Harry nodded. "And do you know that if you say the spell backwards it has a reverse effect? It doesn't remove the mark completely, but changes it in a way that you wouldn't die when he does."

Snape nodded and swallowed the lump in throat.

"Well what in the hell are you waiting for, a written invitation? Get over here so we get this over with." Harry snapped carding his hands through his hair.

Snape nodded and held out his arm to Harry.

And just like that the dark mark was gone, replaced by a lightning bolt going through the skull.

Snape grabbed his arm, gasping at the burning feeling, then looking Harry right in the eyes whispered, "Very good Mr. Potter. Five points to Gryffindor."

Harry scoffed. "Now he gives me points, hours before I could be killed, he gives me points. Figures."

The teachers gave a nervous chuckle, and were startled again by the arrival of Harry's new friend Weezer, who was holding a very powerful looking sword.

"The time has come Harry," he said handing the sword to him. "The prophesized quatrain has come to pass and now it is time to finish what you have been destined to do. I have gathered your other supports, fight well young one. "

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry could smell the dark magic as he walked into the shack. Putting disillusionment and a notice-me-not charm on his allies, he shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall waiting for Voldemort.

An hour later Voldemort and a number of his followers arrived all wearing the traditional Deatheater garb. Harry focused all his energy on his Occlumency and managed not to scream in pain.

"Ah, Harry," he hissed. "So you have decided to join us. So you must know why I have called this meeting. I have heard from my spies that you…have grown apart for our esteemed headmaster. Maybe you'll reconsider joining me then. You are an extremely powerful wizard Harry, together just think of what we could do. We could rule together!"

Harry smiled. "You know I thought about that once. But Tommy, you don't play well with other."

"I will not tolerate impudence!" He screamed raising his wand.

Harry laughed. "I'm a teenager, what did you expect?"

And before Harry could raise his wand, Voldemort shouted "Avada Kedavra!" and a bright green light shot out of Voldemort's wand right at Harry.

TBC

A/N: Okay, please don't kill me. Review instead. Next chap could take awhile to update, I'm battling a major cold so the next update will probably be Wednesday or Thursday. Sorry. Thx to Treck for looking this chap over for me


	12. The last stand

Standard disclaimers apply please review

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was raining. Not that kind of rain that comes and goes within a matter of minutes, but the downpour of downpours. Lighting and thunder rattled the house, while it seemed that the rain was determined to get in.

But in the house, a house which has held many tall tales and painful secrets, two wizards had their wands raised to each other.

Harry saw the killing curse coming and did the only thing he knew how to do to block it. He put someone else in its path.

"Accio Crabbe!" Harry shouted and watched as Crabbe took the full impact of the curse.

Voldemort and his Deatheaters looked shaken and had their wands risen, just waiting for the command to start firing spells. They saw the boy standing there, a mere boy lost in a game only for the grownups. But oddly enough, this sixteen year old boy did not look even the least bit scared at the prospect of dying; in fact he looked cocky…a bit too cocky.

"Last chance boy," Voldemort hissed.

Harry shook his head, never taking his eyes off of Voldemort.

Lucius tightened his grip on his wand. He looked around, wondering what could make the boy so cocky. Nothing, unless of course there was someone else here… Lucius darted his eyes around the room but could see no physical evidence that someone else was in the room. Sighing, he focused his attention back on the Potter boy. He knew enough not to let his guard down, but the most important moment of his life was upon him, and he wanted to be ready when his master called on him.

That decision would be his downfall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco Malfoy strutted around the castle with his two goons, with a smile on his face. He had just finished humiliating three first-year Hufflepuff's and sent them running for their common room, crying.

He was about to head to his own common room, losing Crabbe and Goyle who went to the kitchens to get more food, when he saw the Headmaster walking quickly down an adjacent hallway, wand out, with a look of pure rage on his face.

The chance to follow, to see what he was up to, was too good an opportunity to pass up. He cast a quick disillusionment and a notice-me-not charm on himself and tried hard to keep up with the irate headmaster.

"Where is she," Dumbledore mumbled, turning corner after corner not going in any specific direction. He finally turned down the corridor that led to his office. Mumbling the password, Draco barely squeezed in behind him before the door slammed shut behind him.

Dumbledore then paced his office, before finally sitting down at his desk.

"Minerva is missing, as well as Severus, Filius, Pomona, Randy, and Madam Hooch. There are no classes scheduled today, but Severus did have a detention with Mr. Creevey that he did not attend, and Minerva was planning on joining me in my office for afternoon tea, but still has not shown. Something has happened," he whispered. "But what?"

Standing in the corner, partially hidden by a book case, Draco's eyes grew wide. Some of the teachers had gone missing?

Dumbledore then took a crystal ball that was sitting on his desk; he tapped his wand on it and whispered the name Harry Potter. Draco was impressed. Dumbledore could use that ball to see where every student in the school was. But Harry never appeared in the ball, meaning that he wasn't on school grounds. He tried again and again with the same results. He then tried all of the missing teachers, but they didn't seem to be on school grounds either.

Dumbledore jumped from his seat again, startling Draco. _Just how could a man that old move that fast?_

He strode over to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder. "Alastor Moody!" He waited five minutes before realizing that no one was going to answer.

He realized then how serious the situation had become.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It took merely three seconds to blast the Shrieking Shack into pieces. The force of the blast was set to only bring down the outer walls of the house causing minimal injury to the people inside. Harry had his team set up strategically around house so that they would be out of harm's way.

Two Death Eaters died from the blast alone, sending the Death Eaters into action. Spelling seemed to be flying everywhere once Harry's team had revealed themselves.

Voldemort turned to Harry in surprise.

"What? If you really though I would show up alone, you're stupider then you look." Harry said.

Fights seemed to be breaking out all over the place, sending the people of Hogsmeade into a panic. Some had the good sense to call the Auror's; others ran inside the nearest establishment or locked themselves into their houses.

As promised, the Goblins from Gringotts fought with Harry in what would be later known as the final battle. Weezer and other Goblins from the High Council and other workers fought hard against the werewolves, keeping them as far away from the wizards, and from Harry as possible.

"He is mine!" Voldemort shouted when some of the Death Eaters tried to kill Harry. "Do not touch the boy! He is mine to kill!"

"Awful cocky there Tommy, I wouldn't get to ahead of yourself." Harry shouted ducking a curse that was thrown his way.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted at the same time.

And just as it had happened before, when Harry's and Voldemort's wand connected it had expelled the spirits of those who had died at Voldemort's hands.

Cedric's ghost came flying out of his wand and settled near Harry, Followed by the old man whom Harry had seen before, Bertha Jorkins, and finally Harry parents. But as they held the connection more and more people were coming out of Voldemort's wand; people who Harry didn't recognize, but assumed that they were from the first war.

By now, as both struggled to hold the connection, a golden dome had appeared around the two, making it impossible for the others to get in.

The time to fight was now; the time to die was imminent. Only one would be left standing. The Phoenix song rang loud in Harry's ears while the screams and shouts of the spirits coming out of Voldemort's wand spoke words of encouragement to Harry, but it seemed that all Harry could hear was a loud buzzing in his ears. His grip on his wand was slipping and he knew he had to break the connection and soon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bill, Charlie, Fred and George fought close enough together so that they could keep an eye on each other. Fred and George stood back to back, so that they would not be attacked from behind, before Bill and Charlie followed suite.

Charlie had been injured when a cutting curse had hit him in the shoulder, but he preformed a quick binding charm to slow the bleeding down, and kept fighting, there was no time to stop now.

He fired a quick blasting curse on a Death Eater by the name of Jugson. The Death Eater was blasted fifteen feet backwards and died upon landing. Charlie did not let it sink in that he had just killed a man but moved on to help Neville Longbottom who was fighting a spiteful Bella Lestrange.

He knew of the history between the two and would have liked nothing better then for the kid to get his revenge.

Spotting Rabastan Lestrange, another Death Eater and kin to Bella Lestrange sneaking up on Neville from behind, he quickly fired a Conjunctivitis curse to blind the Death Eater, and with Bella's attention temporarily diverted to Charlie, Neville raised his wand.

And with all of the hate and sadness he could muster, from knowing that he would never have his real parents back, from the years he spent feeling like an outcast from what this woman had done to her, and from nights lying awake dreaming up this moment in his head, Neville Longbottom was finally able to give Bella Lestrange exactly what she deserved.

"Crucio!" he shouted, and let her screams wash over him until she screamed no more, until she was dead.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron and Hermione paced nervously in the Great Hall. No one was telling them what was going on despite the fact that they were un-officially members of the Order. The Auror's took one look at how young they were and dismissed them.

Hermione huffed, "Well Dumbledore will here about this!"

She then stalked back over to Ron who was watching a few seventh year Slytherin's.

"What's going on," she demanded.

Ron shrugged. "Just watching a few Snakes, they've been over there whispering for sometime now. I think that they are thinking the same thing we are. The Dark Lord and Harry were finally going to finish what they started fifteen years before.

"What do you think will happen?" Hermione whispered, being careful not to attract too much attention from the ever wandering Auror's.

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. V-Voldemort and Dumbledore are to evenly matched to say. I noticed that a few others the teachers were missing as well." Ron then grabbed Hermione's shoulder and steered her in a different direction when the group of Slytherin's looked over at them; "And what about Potter?"

Hermione just shrugged. "You know what the Prophecy says Ron, _if_ it happens today, well we'll just have to hope Dumbledore is there to clean up whatever mess Harry is getting himself into this time."

Ron could only nod.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus Snape was doing what he did best. He stayed mostly on the outskirts of the battle, only stepping in when needed. Young Rafe Connors was fighting along side Randy Quinn who were fighting Peter Pettigrew. The two, who looked remarkably alike, seemed to have gotten the upper hand, and when he was sure the three's attention was diverted, he quickly cast an obscure spell on Pettigrew, that he thankfully didn't notice.

The spell he cast would make sure that Pettigrew would not turn into a rat to escape capture.

But someone did notice.

"Well, well, well, Severus Snape. I always knew you were a traitor," Lucius Malfoy said and raised his wand.

"Lucius," Snape said stepping over the body Rodolphus Lestrange. "I have been waiting a long time to meet you like this."

"Well then you shall wait no longer," he said and shot a Crucio at Snape which he easily dodged.

Lucius hissed and shot the Avada Kedavra which Snape dodged, the spell rebounded off of the rock that Snape threw in its path, and hit the nearest target, Pomona Sprout.

Snape had no time to mourn for his fallen coworker, but used all of efforts to make sure that the only thing that Malfoy would be doing in the near future was pushing up daises.

He shot a brigade of curses and hexes before Malfoy's shield was too weak to withstand another curse.

And before Malfoy could put up another shield, Snape shot the Avada Kedavra curse at Malfoy. Malfoy fell to the ground dead, and Snape couldn't find it within him to feel sorry.

But as he looked around at the dead, the Lestrange's, Malfoy, Wormtail, who took a blasting curse right between the eyes, Sprout, Gibson, Tonks, who died protecting the now fatally wounded Fred, whose Twin, George was holding pressure on the wound, and then looked at the golden dome that was surrounding the dark lord and Potter.

He watched as Potter's parents stood with their son encouraging him to keep fighting, as Voldemort tried hard to break the connection.

He looked around at the gruesome battlefield, and knew that the day was still young.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fenrir Greyback was another fighter who seemed to be working on the outside of the battle. He was only able to convince ten other to join the dark lord, six of which had already been killed by the Goblins. He had only one directive given to him by Voldemort, and that was to bite as many wizards as possible. But every time he had even gotten close to one, a Goblin had appeared and chased him away.

It had seemed that the Goblin's had only one agenda today as well, and that was to make sure that the werewolves did not touch any of the Wizards.

Fenrir had heard whispers that Harry Potter had been training with the Goblins over the summer hols, and knew that the Goblins would die protecting him. So Fenrir had to make sure that they did just that, die.

NorMac was head of the Goblin's High Counsel, and had been very impressed on his initial report of Harry Potter. He had sent one of his most trusted Goblins out to train and protect Harry. Because Goblin's prophecies were never take lightly.

_A child shall be born_

_That bears the mark of the coming storm_

Harry Potter was marked with a lightning shaped scar after Voldemort took the lives of his parents.

_He shall be the force that drives the darkness to light_

_But not without great loss for the fight_

It was Harry, not Dumbledore, who chose to lead the lead the army of light against Voldemort and his supporters. Harry, while preoccupied with Voldemort, was not blind to those who had died fighting for a better life.

It only made him fight all the harder.

_He shall taken by the Goblin's as one of their own_

_And wield the power that was once unknown_

Harry was no arrogant enough to think that when the time came to fight Voldemort that he could do it on his own. Harry had taken to the training regiment that Weezer had set up for him like a fish to water. He now had the power, the strength and the determination to do what he knew he had to do.

But Even NorMac knew that knew that the best laid plans could not stand up against destiny.

_But take great heed in this crusade_

_For a quatrain shall forever change the plans that have been laid_

As the events of the last few months unfolded, the events that had been prophesized had finally come to pass. And it had seemed to be in their favor.

_Four signs shall be unearthed to insure a means to an end_

_To forever ensure the future of light or dark_

_Must all rely on where the chosen one embarks_

But even though it seemed that things were going in their favor, it was still a gamble. Life was always a gamble.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After the fall of Fenrir Greyback who was killed by a silver stake, driven through his back by Mad-Eye Moody, there seemed to be a sudden stop in the fighting. The last of the werewolves who were recruited by Voldemort were dead.

Rafe Connors who was fighting along side his DADA Professor stood trying to catch his breath, it had seemed as though he had been running for miles, when in all actuality he had only been fighting for the better part of two hours.

"Okay Rafe?" Randy asked.

Rafe clasped Randy on the shoulder and sighed. "Yeah Dad," he said running his hands threw his hair and spotted his mother fighting alongside Charlie Weasley. "I'm okay. I just hope Harry is."

Randy sighed. "If he's anything like I remember his mother was, then he'll be fine."

Monica Connors wasn't really Monica Connor's. Her real name was in fact Monica Quinn. But Monica had good reasons for changing her name as well as her son's name back to Connors. Her husband needed to be free of any ties that he had with Monica, because it was she, and she alone who wanted, no needed to get close to a sixteen year old boy named Harry Potter.

When Harry was born she had taken an oath to protect him, an oath that had killed the other person who had sworn to protect him.

Monica Quinn was Harry Potter's Godmother. And Monica Quinn would not let Lily down; she was not going to let her Godson down when he needed her the most.

**1. Those from the past shall return to give the chosen one hope for a better tomorrow**.

OoOoOOoOoOoOo

Bill Weasley had fought off both Avery and Nott who had cornered a wandless Professor Flitwick, killing them both and giving the wounded professor basic first aid, before he was able to take stock of the carnage around him. It seemed that the light had the upper side, but at what cost?

But as Bill took a moment to watch the golden dome that separated Harry and the Dark Lord, he never heard Macnair sneak up behind him, nor did he ever see the killing curse as it came sailing towards him.

Bill Weasley, oldest of the Weasley clan, curse breaker for Gringotts was dead.

Charlie screamed in outrage, as he watched his brother fall. He never even thought twice as he shot the killing curse at a surprised Macnair.

Charlie rushed to his brother's side, hoping that there was some chance, but looking into his brother eyes, that held no life to them, Charlie cried out in anguish, and was soon joined by his two younger brothers.

Fred and George Weasley cried with their brother over the loss, as McGonagall and Hooch came to watch over the grieving brothers. No one would dare get past them.

But as Minerva McGonagall stood watch over her red headed students she couldn't help but think how it had gotten to this. How had years and years of fighting Voldemort and his followers had all come down to this one day. So many had died because of an idea that one race, that one group of magical people were better and more worthy then the rest. How could one person's idea lead to all of this?

For so long she had followed Albus Dumbledore blindly, knowing in her heart of hearts that he really did know what was best. But somewhere the lines between doing what was right and what was easy had become blurred for Albus. Those lines had become blurred for them all.

But seeing Harry Potter a sixteen year old boy fulfilling his destiny, she knew she had made the right decision following him into battle. Because for him, she knew those lines between doing what was right and doing what was easy, had never been blurred for him.

**2. There shall be a revolt of the greatest kind and the master of all puppets shall come crashing down.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus Snape was thought to be by most students at Hogwarts, a vampire, a Death Eater, and an overall git.

But what most didn't know was that after the Dark Lord, a man whom Severus had though to be invincible was killed by a baby, Severus had gotten his first dose of reality, and had pleaded his case to the headmaster who had taken him in and shielded him from Azkaban.

Severus, to this day could still remember Albus' testimony to the Wizengamot.

"_Severus Snape is no more a Death Eater then I am,"_ Dumbledore said, which had gotten a lot of people to agree with a man that had not been wrong in the past.

Severus owed Dumbledore his life, but he would be damned if he was just going to sit by and watch as Dumbledore destroyed a young man's life, a young man who held all of their lives in his hands.

He though back to when he first found out that Granger and Weasley were spying on Potter, and couldn't have been more shocked at the means that Dumbledore would go to, to gain control over Potter.

He vowed that he would do what ever it took to protect the boy.

Severus was many things, but he was not the kind of man, despite popular belief, that would sit idly by while so many risked their own lives to save the lives of others…

**3. Many will come and go as the time passes enemies will become allies and allies will become enemies. The lines that had once been drawn between right and wrong, good and evil, will become blurred. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Neville Longbottom was lying on the ground clutching his stomach, feeling that the pain in his stomach would never go away. He knew that his attacker, Antonin Dolohov was advancing on him quickly after performing his "Specialty Attack" on him. His specialty attach consisted of a jet of purple light cast in a zigzag pattern which caused severe internal injury.

Neville knew that if he didn't get help, and quickly, he would die. He grabbed his wand that had fallen, and was prepared to defend himself to the death if need be.

Neville stood again, trying to contain the growing pain in his stomach. But what Neville saw, and Dolohov didn't, was an advancing Severus Snape, coming up behind the Death Eater. A quick spell diverted Dolohov's attention to Snape giving Neville ample time to stun Dolohov, but not before Dolohov managed to kill Snape with a killing curse right between the eyes.

Severus Snape fought hard for his freedom, a chance to live without being controlled by two masters.

Severus Snape had died like no one had ever imagined he would. He had died protecting a student. He died protecting a Gryffindor. He died a hero.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It didn't take long for word to get to Dumbledore about what was happening in Hogsmeade. He was met by Minister Bones and a team of dozens of Auror's who looked ready to fight.

"I thought you would be there Albus. I was only here to dispatch Auror's to protect the school, why aren't you there? I have gotten information that most of your teacher and Mr. Potter are there already."

Dumbledore seethed inside, making Draco smirk. If Harry had planned it that was so Dumbledore wouldn't know about Potter meeting the Dark Lord, it was positively Slytherin of him.

Dumbledore quickly made the announcement for all of the students to go as quickly as possible into the great hall and summoned all of the ghost and house elves to round up wandering students and to protect the school at all costs.

He left quickly summoned the remaining Order members, and left with Amelia and her team of Auror's to the Shrieking Shack, with Draco barely making it out behind them.

From his perch, Fawkes sang a sorrowful note, before vanishing in a burst of flames.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry, had long ago broken the connection to his wand and Voldemort's, but the spirits that had come out of Voldemort's wand had remained. Harry's parents had stood by him the entire time that he and Voldemort dueled.

Harry realized that kids at Hogwarts had there parents there, whether they wanted them to be there or not. But Harry, who grew up an orphan and an outcast in his own home, never had such a luxury. It seemed that now, Harry truly understood what it meant to take something for granted when it's always around, but when you don't have it, to truly understand what it's like to live without it. But now with them by his side at the most crucial point in his life Harry knew that if there was ever a time that he needed them here, it was now.

"Hold on son," came the echoed voice of James Potter. "Hold on now Harry, you can do it."

Harry was tiring fast and knew his magical reserves were burning out.

The end had finally come.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The battle was over when Albus Dumbledore, Amelia Bones and the rest of the Auror's had gotten to the Shrieking Shack, or at least what remained of it.

But still, off in the distance was the golden dome that surrounded Voldemort and Harry.

Dumbledore and the rest of his team tried to break the dome surrounding the pair, but to no avail. Over the past few hours the dome had gotten brighter and brighter, making it impossible to see just who was inside. Dumbledore turned his attention to the others on the battlefield and took stock of the situation.

The Auror's that had come with Minister Bones were taking the wounded to St. Mungo's, and rounding up the last of the Death Eaters.

Dumbledore had walked over to where the dead were, and mourned the losses. Four Goblins lay dead, two teachers, and two members of the order. Pomona Sprout, Severus Snape, Bill Weasley, and Tonks had fought bravely until the end.

But they had managed to kill some of the most notorious Death Eaters that in the past have evaded capture and have caused more death and destruction then Voldemort himself.

Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, the Lestrange's, Fenrir Greyback, Macnair, and countless more werewolves lay slain on the battlefield. But no one would mourn the loses.

Minerva McGonagall truly looked as though she had been to hell and back, as she walked up to Dumbledore and Bones. Dumbledore, forgetting his grandfatherly ruse, started firing questions at the deputy headmistress, without considerations as to who was listening.

Minerva held up her hand and silenced the Headmaster. "If you would calm down a moment Albus," she said looking over his shoulder to see Arthur and Molly Weasley running towards them. "I will tell you what I know."

So she spent the next twenty minutes summarizing all that had happened in the battle.

"Isn't there something we can do?" Molly pleaded looking over at the dome that encased Voldemort and Harry.

"I'm afraid not," Minerva said sadly. "The only thing we can do is wait."

"Where are my boys," Molly said looking around, at the now almost empty battlefield.

Arthur took his wife's had and gave it a gentle squeeze. The look on McGonagall's face was not a promising one.

"I'm sorry," McGonagall whispered.

"No!" Molly screamed in anguish.

"W-Who?" Author whispered putting both arms around his wife.

Minerva sighed.

"Avery and Nott had cornered Professor Flitwick and were about to kill him before Bill-"

"No," Molly screamed again, falling to her knees when her legs would not hold her anymore.

"Before Bill managed to kill them both. But Macnair snuck up behind him and…and..." But the distraught professor could not finish.

"Where are Charlie, Fred and George?" Arthur answered his voice a bare whisper.

"They are alive as far as I know. They all have been taken to St. Mungo's. Ron and Ginny are safe at Hogwarts."

Arthur had let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding in, and helped his wife up. Without a word, he and Molly left with a pop to St. Mungo's.

Dumbledore and Amelia turned to watching the Golden dome, as Fawkes flew over it singing a sad song.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Amelia asked.

"Of course," Dumbledore said arrogantly. "Harry has been training under me for some time now. If he does defeat Voldemort today it is because of what I taught him."

McGonagall who was standing right next to Dumbledore gasped in shock and looked at the Headmaster is if had grown two heads.

Without a word she slapped him across the face.

"How dare you!" she said sputtering. "You have taught that boy nothing! Why he-"

"Learned how to fight from the Goblins and his friends, not from you, you glory seeking git," Rafe Connors said walking up to the trio looking a bit worse for the wear.

Dumbledore raised his hand to his red cheek but said nothing. If looks could kill, he though then he would surly have been dead by now.

"Albus," Amelia said crossing her arms over her chest. "We will need to talk about this."

Dumbledore could only sigh.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry Potter, boy-who-lived, sixth year Gryffindor, and star Quidditch player was tired. Time had lost all it's meaning in the golden dome that encased him and Voldemort, and he knew, he knew deep down that he had to end it soon.

As Rafe had once told him, it was time to bring out the big guns.

With his parents standing by his side, Harry held out his hand and with out a word or even the flick of his wand, Harry called for the Sword of Power.

Voldemort's eyes widened.

Harry held out the sword and took a step towards Voldemort. The spirits surrounding the two were starting to fade now, knowing that the battle would soon come to an end.

"You have the Sword of Power?" Voldemort hissed. "Give that to me boy, and perhaps I will spare your life."

**4. The lightning child shall wield the Sword of Power and grant no mercy to those who have defied the light. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry only shook his head.

"Over my dead body," he said and called for Voldemort's wand.

The wand was snapped right out of his hand and fell into Harry's with a smack.

"No!" Voldemort shouted and ran at Harry, a curse on his lips.

Harry ran towards Voldemort and rammed the sword into Voldemort's chest.

The sword burned hot in Harry's hand as it absorbed Voldemort's power. Harry screamed in pain but held on as tight as he could as they both fell to the ground. Harry, now on his knees over Voldemort's body watched as the swords pulsed with power.

"Hang on sweetheart," Lily whispered in his ear. "Hang on just a little longer. We love you so much Harry," she said her voice getting farther and farther away. "We are so proud of you."

Harry, with tears falling down his chest, and with a power he didn't know he had, pushed the sword deeper into Voldemort.

"That's it son," came the voice of his father. "Just hold on a bit longer," he said his voice starting to fade as well.

Harry cried out, his hands felt as if though they were burning from the inside out. Knowing he couldn't last for much longer, he watched in shock as the spirit of Voldemort left his body and was taken away by the spirits that had come out of Voldemort's wand.

"We love you Harry," his mother whispered one last time, before the dome erupted in burst of bright golden light.

Voldemort's body lay beside Harry, and without thinking Harry grabbed his wand and lit the body on fire.

He stayed there on his knees and watched the body burn until there was nothing left but ashes, and with a wave of his hand, the ashes were gone.

Lord Voldemort was gone forever.

Standing up on shaky legs Harry banished the sword back to its place inside Gringotts, and walked over to Dumbledore and company.

"You okay mate?" Rafe asked.

"Yeah," Harry said putting his hand to his scar, that for the first time in he didn't know how long, wasn't hurting.

He looked around at the battlefield watching as the dead were being removed and statements were being taken.

"So it's over," Amelia asked timidly.

"Yeah," Harry said shaking his head, looking over at the big black scorch mark was. It was all that remained of lord Voldemort.

"It's over," Harry whispered.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Okay so the chap is over but not the story, there are still a lot of loose ends to tie up. If you were wondering what the numbers were, that was the Quatrain.

Thanks for all of the well wishes and your patience as I battled my cold. And thanks so much to Treck and Keiko Mineko for looking this over for me. And since I felt so bad about leaving you guys without an update for so long, this chap was up and ready to go on Thursday the 12th, but FF wouldn't let me post this chap so oh well, next update will be on Friday. I hope you enjoy this very long chap, nineteen pages!

Please review and tell me what you think!


	13. To Those Who Remain

A/N: Standard disclaimers apply please read and review. See author's note at the bottom, warning: Cliff hanger!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Harry trudged up to the school with the people that he fought with, he couldn't help but smile. For the first time in sixteen years he was finally free.

But at what cost?

So many had died and so many had suffered, but Harry knew that their deaths had not been in vain. And he would make sure that the Wizarding world remembered their sacrifice.

Amelia paced nervously in Dumbledore's office waiting for Harry to get checked over by the nurse. He assured her that he was fine, but she would not rest until he was checked over now that the worst of the patients were had been treated.

He watched Dumbledore closely, but to him the old man looked twice his age, making Harry want to give the old man reassurance that things would be okay, but Harry knew that if he played into that game again, there would be no getting out.

He waited until he was given the all clear sign and then started to tell an edited version of what had happened.

Finally Amelia asked the question that was burning on everyone's mind.

"Why didn't you tell the headmaster?" she asked.

Harry merely shook his head.

"Because for the past few years; Headmaster Dumbledore has done nothing but lie and deceive me. It's hard to trust someone who merely sees you as a weapon. But that doesn't mean that I rushed foolhardily into a dangerous situation. I am a Gryffindor, but not an idiot."

They talked a few minutes more before Amelia had to return to the Ministry to quell any fears about what happened, but promised that she would be in touch.

Harry left the headmaster's office a short time later, wondering where Rafe and Neville were.

As he stepped into the Gryffindor common room he was met by a sea of cheers and applause, even the portraits were applauding.

He found Rafe and Neville in the middle of all of the commotion, looking like that had gone three rounds with a hippogriff, but grinning like idiots.

He saw Hermione standing over by the fireplace by with her arms crossed over her chest, and an unreadable expression etched across her face. He looked around for two red heads but stopped once he realized that they had probably gone to St. Mungo's to be with their brothers.

Harry, Rafe and Neville crashed on the chairs and couches in front of the fireplace, and closed their eyes from all of the excited chatter around them. The other Gryffindor's saw their need for peace and left them be, all except Hermione.

"Well," she said.

"Well what?" Rafe asked belligerently.

Hermione huffed.

"Leave him alone Hermione," Neville said quietly. "Just leave him be for now."

"Where are Ron and Ginny," she asked causing all of the Gryffindor's to stop and look at the three battle fatigued boys.

"Probably at St. Mungo's," Neville answered. "Fred, George and Charlie were injured in the fight. Bill was killed," he answered quietly.

Hermione gasped and the other Gryffindor's were silent.

"He died a hero," Rafe said. "Every one that died today died a hero."

Harry and Neville nodded.

Hermione ran to her dorm in tears.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Funerals for Severus Snape, Pomona Sprout, Tonks, and Bill were held two days later in the biggest mass funeral ever held in the Wizarding world. It seemed that everyone took that day to run not only those brave heroes, but everyone that perished at the hands of Voldemort.

When the Minster of magic, Amelia Boones invited Harry up to the podium to speak, he did so with great hesitance. But as soon he saw all of the faces, staring back at him, all of the family members who had lost loved ones, he knew what he had to say.

"We are here today, not just to commemorate the lives of Bill Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape and Pomona Sprout, but to honor all of those who have lost their lives because of Voldemort and his death eaters. I remember something that William Shakespeare once said. _Cowards die many times before their death, but the valiant never taste of death but once._ These people fought not for themselves, but all of mankind. They fought so your children and you children's, children, can live without fear. That is how we can honor these people that died today and all of the people before them who have died. By learning from the mistakes of the past and using what we have learned to make a better future. I remember reading this passage by Eileen Caddy, she said, _when you feel that you have reached the end and that you cannot go one step further, when life seems to drained of all purpose; what a wonderful opportunity to start all over again, to turn over a new page._ That is what we must do. We have been fighting for so long, it is time to start a new chapter in our lives, and live a life without fear and hate. If not for yourselves, then do it for all of the people that we honor here today."

Harry stood while they applauded him, and watched with interested as Dumbledore gave him a look of contempt. _I'm stealing his fire_, Harry thought to himself as he stepped back to allow the minister to take the podium again. After another short speech, a cry came out from the crowd.

"What do we do now?" came a voice from the crowd.

But they quieted as Harry stood again.

"Toady we grieve," he said. "And tomorrow we get up and live again."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Harry and Amelia retired back to her office along with Dumbledore, Minerva, Flitwick, and a few other Auror's, Harry was trying to find the politest way to excuse himself before Dumbledore put his foot in his mouth, but fate was not on his side.

"Harry I applaud the stand you took today, but you seemed to have left out one very important detail, my boy." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry just sighed.

"And what detail was that Albus," Moody asked.

"Why Harry took all of the credit for the demise of Voldemort, when in fact it was I who prepared him for this battle. Harry you must give credit where credit is due."

Harry ran a hand through his hair in frustration why the other occupants in the room openly stared at Dumbledore.

"Prepared him!" Moody said aghast. "Albus you did no such thing! The boy was trained by Goblins and a select group of people that he trusted. Prepared him; hah!" Moody said banging his cane on the floor.

Harry rubbed his hand hard over his chin. It had been a long time since he had spoken to the old man, and no one would blame him if he did show a little anger, especially with the latest in a series of "let me control you life, because I know what is best for you," tirade that Dumbledore seemed to be on.

Ah, what the hell. He though and took a deep breath.

"You are absolutely right Headmaster. I must give credit where credit is due. Let me start by giving you the credit for putting me with my relatives who abused me for the first eleven years and four summers of my life."

Dumbledore winced. "Harry you must understand-"

But Harry didn't let him finish. "Let me also give you credit for putting my life in danger since I have been at school. You see I have a theory that you knew exactly what has been going on in the school. You knew who Quirrell really was, and you knew where the Chamber of Secrets was, even if you did not know how to open it. You knew that my Godfather was innocent, but sent him to rot in Azkaban anyways. I know you had so many locater spells on me that you could have found Cedric and me in the graveyard and could have saved him. And had you taught me Occlumency instead of giving the job to Professor Snape maybe my Godfather would still be alive as well. So yes headmaster let me give you credit where credit is due. Let me give you the credit for innocent people dying."

With that Harry sat back in his chair trying to catch his breath.

Moody gave out a chuckle. "He's got you there Albus old friend, he certainly has got you there."

Albus sighed and sat back in his chair, not knowing what to say to the irate boy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco Malfoy, though publicly trying to fend off reporter's questions about his father and trying to avoid the Ministry at all costs, was walking around with a smug smile on his face. And the reason for this smile, though it seemed that everyone was smiling now that the dark lord was dead, was smiling because of a conversation he heard that he shouldn't have had.

He knew the Headmaster's secret, and although he was bursting to tell someone, the problem was finding the right person to tell.

Most of the students in Slytherin were home with the remaining members of their families, and those that stayed were being shunned by the rest of the school, and with the death of Snape, there was no one to stick up for the Slytherin house.

Draco knew that he owed Harry Potter, though he loathed admitting it, he owned Potter for saving him from getting marked. So with the information he sought out the boy who lived.

He found Potter, Longbottom and Connors in the courtyard playing their instruments with a small group gathered around them.

He leaned against a pillar and waited until the three finished and the group went their separate ways.

"Hold on a minute Potter," he said and caught up with the teen.

"We need to talk," Draco said in a neutral voice.

Harry looked the other boy over before nodding. "So talk," Harry said. "I'm listening."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room and threw himself into his usual seat in front of the fireplace, mulling over what Draco Malfoy told him only moments before.

It certainly put things into perspective, he thought with a sigh.

He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't even hear a familiar red head sneak up beside him.

"Hello Harry," Ginny said sitting on the arm of his chair. "You look like you could use a drink," she said and held out a cup of pumpkin juice. "I nicked a few from the kitchens," she said and held up her own glass.

"Thanks," he said, but didn't take a drink. "How are your brothers?" he asked, swirling the liquid around in the cup.

"Doing better, George was released last night, but is staying with Fred who will be laid up for a few more days. Charlie should be released in a few days as well," Ginny said taking another drink of her pumpkin juice, watching Harry carefully.

"That's good," Harry said, watching the amber liquid swirl around in his cup.

"Aren't you going to have any pumpkin juice, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Nope," Harry said and taking the cup in one hand and Ginny in the other, walked out of the portrait hole.

"Harry," Ginny asked confused, "where are we going?"

"You'll see, he said grasping her hand tightly in his and steered her towards Professor McGonagall's office.

"Harry," Ginny asked alarmed and tried to wriggle her hand free.

Harry knocked on the door, but did not wait for an answer before going in.

"What is the meaning of this Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked standing up alarmed.

"Nothing to be alarmed about professor," Harry said and steered Ginny into a seat and put the cup of pumpkin juice on her desk.

Ginny gulped and stared at the cup.

"Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked again.

"I wish to petition for the expulsion of Ginny Weasley." Harry said firmly.

McGonagall looked suspiciously at Ginny. "For what reason," she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"She gave me a cup of pumpkin juice that was laced with a lust potion," Harry said and slid the cup across the table. "And as I understand, the use of love potions is banned, and grounds for expulsion."

Harry knew he was pushing it with the expulsion, but gave it a try anyways.

"Ms. Weasley, do you have anything to say for yourself?" McGonagall snapped.

Ginny turned red, and mumbled something that neither of them caught.

"What did you say?" McGonagall asked, moving to stand right in front of her.

"Harry is supposed to be mine!" she screamed, taking both Harry and McGonagall by surprise.

"What?" McGonagall asked shocked by her outburst.

Ginny twitched her shoulders and started swaying back and forth. "Harry is mine. He is my prince; he saved me and now he is supposed to be mine."

"I see," McGonagall said and pressed her lips together, until they were nothing more then a thin line.

"And why did you give Mr. Potter the love potion?" she asked wringing her hands together.

Ginny hesitated, but knew she was already in so much trouble. But maybe, she thought, that if Harry knew her true intentions then she would know that they were meant to be together.

"I knew that Harry didn't like me that way, but I thought that if Harry and I slept together,-"

Harry choked at the words.

"And I got pregnant then Harry would have to be with me."

Harry turned green and had trouble breathing, but saw McGonagall narrow her eyes at Ginny.

"And just how would you having a baby at fifteen solve anything, Ms. Weasley?"

Ginny look down, and said nothing.

McGonagall turned back to Harry. "I believe you should go back to your common room Mr. Potter, I believe Ms. Weasley and I should go visit the headmaster."

Harry nodded and nearly ran for the door.

He knew the chances of her being expelled were slim, and had a funny feeling that Ginny Weasley wasn't done with him just yet.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Harry was walking towards the common room, he heard someone calling for him, and turned around to see Rafe with his mother and Professor Quinn running to catch up with him.

"What's up?" Harry asked not knowing how much more he could take.

"Come take a walk with us Harry," Rafe said steering him outside and towards the lake.

"What's going on?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Harry there is something we need to tell you," Monica said slowly.

"Okay," Harry said and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Monica sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I really don't know how to say it, so I just will. Harry, I'm your Godmother."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

TBC

A/N: Hey guys, I know it has been a very long time since I have posted, and thanks for waiting. Life has not been good to me the past few weeks, between family commitments and studying for finials, I haven't had much time for much of anything, so I'm not sure when the next chap will be up. I've got two maybe three more chaps lined up, and two more stories just begging to be written out, but I want to finish this one up before I start anything else. Thanks again for hanging in there, you guys are the best, keep those reviews coming!


	14. Price Of Power

A/N: Standard disclaimers apply, please read and review.

WARNING: Major cliffhanger

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Neville Longbottom sat in his room and looked listlessly outside of his window, staring blankly at the grounds below. Years ago when he was a young boy he wished with all of might that he would live up to the Longbottom name. That one day he would make his parents proud, and maybe one day….

They would remember who he was.

But now after all that had happened to him, if he could take it all back, he would.

No, he was not sorry that he killed the woman who drove his parents to madness, nor was he sorry for the many other Deatheaters that died at his hand.

But he was angry.

Neville was angry, now realizing why he was the way he was. He realized now how one meeting that happened years ago could change his future so. And he realized just how power hungry a certain lemon drop loving old man was.

Neville was nine when Dumbledore came to visit him for the first time. His Grandmother had begged him to come and assess if Neville had any magical ability. What neither of them knew then, is what Dumbledore did when he was left alone for those meetings.

_Flashback…_

"_Good afternoon Mr. Longbottom, I trust you know why I am here," Dumbledore asked as his Gran had left upon Dumbledore's insistence._

_Neville nodded, not trusting himself to answer._

_Dumbledore smiled reassuringly at the boy and patted his knee, making Neville all the more uncomfortable. _

"_I-Is it true sir? Am-am I a squib?"_

_Dumbledore let out a great laugh. "No my dear boy, I can safely say that you are by no means a squib. You have the potential to be a great wizard Neville, my boy, but alas the road on which we travel is not always straight."_

_And Neville, like most boys his age, did not understand a word that Dumbledore had said. _

"_What do you mean, sir?" _

_Dumbledore smiled gently. "There comes a time in every man's life Neville, that we have to chose between following our friends and doing what is right._

_Again, Neville was confused, but Dumbledore went on._

"_You see my boy; there will come a day when your friends will be doing things …that they perhaps aren't ready to handle yet. And it would be the responsibility of that friend, that he does the right thing and tell someone immediately. Do you understand this, my boy?"_

_Neville didn't, but he knew what he was supposed to do and nodded fervently. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he got up and patted Neville on the head._

"_That's a good boy. Now I trust that if you ever find yourself in such a situation, you'll come straight to me?"_

_Again, Neville nodded. _

"_Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Excellent! We'll have to chat again so my boy. I've so enjoyed our little talk." _

_End of Flashback…_

Though Neville didn't know at the time just who Dumbledore meant when he said "a friend" he knew now. Neville knew now that Dumbledore was trying to get him to spy on Harry Potter, two years before they would even meet.

And it probably would have worked, Neville mused, had it not been a chance meeting with for Rafe Connors.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry Potter sat in his home, hidden away by the Fidelius charm, and was eternally glad that he did not anyone where he was living, as he needed time to adjust to the bomb shell that Monica Connors dropped on him, only minutes ago. Though he knew that he need to go back to school before anyone realized he was missing.

_Flashback…_

_As Harry was walking towards the common room, he heard someone calling for him, and turned around to see Rafe with his mother and Professor Quinn running to catch up with him. _

"_What's up?" Harry asked not knowing how much more he could take. _

"_Come take a walk with us Harry," Rafe said steering him outside and towards the lake._

"_What's going on?" Harry asked cautiously._

"_Harry there is something we need to tell you," Monica said slowly._

"_Okay," Harry said and shoved his hands in his pockets._

_Monica sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I really don't know how to say it, so I just will. Harry, I'm your Godmother."_

_Harry stood there rooted to the spot. _

"_Harry-" Monica started but Harry steeped back and shook his head._

"_No," Harry whispered, with a million thoughts running through his head. "No," Harry said again shaking his head._

_He took another step back before activating his portkey to take him back to his house._

_End of flashback…_

Harry, try as he might, just couldn't get over his anger and hurt that he held for Monica Connors.

He continued to pace, not even realizing, that Weezer had popped into his study. Weezer announced himself with a cough that had Harry whipping out his wand ready to fight.

"You seem very jumpy Mr. Potter, is something the matter?"

Harry sat at his desk and put his head in his hands, and told Weezer what happened earlier that day.

Weezer gave him a calculating look, but said nothing.

"What should I do Weezer? I mean I want to be mad at them for deceiving me…but I…I just don't know."

I haven't an answer for you young Potter, but I come to you on more pressing matters," he said and with a snap of his fingers the Sword of Power appeared in Harry's hand, causing the sword to glow slightly.

"What's this?" Harry asked putting the sword on the desk.

"When you eliminated Voldemort, the Sword of Power did something that it was not made to do. You see when one uses the sword to take the life of another the sword will take in that person's magical power, but when you killed Voldemort, the power, did not infuse itself in the sword, but inside of you instead. But not only Voldemort's power infuse itself in you, but the power of all of the others that were killed by the sword."

Harry sighed and sat down. "So much for being normal," Harry muttered.

"Have you not felt an increase in your magic lately?" Weezer asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't think that it would be…"

Weezer nodded as well. "Such a thing was though impossible, Mr. Potter, but there is no use dwelling on that which we cannot control. But there is a pressing issue that we must address as soon as possible."

Harry sighed. "Isn't there always?"

Weezer nodded tersely. "It seems that the information about the sword has been leaked, to none other then Albus Dumbledore. He will no doubt try and get to the power that now resides in your very veins."

Harry stood, rubbed his face hard and sighed again.

"Then we need to make a plan," Harry said, and started to pace again. "We need to make a plan and fast."

Weezer nodded, "you have no choice but to destroy the sword absorb the remaining power that still resides in the sword."

Harry nodded.

"Let's do it."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Remus Lupin was pacing. It wasn't something he did, that was always Sirius' way of coping with a situation that he could not control.

But Sirius was dead, and Remus blamed Harry for it.

But why?

Why did Remus believe that Harry, a fifteen year old boy was responsible for something that was beyond his control?

"_But he is to blame,"_ whispered a voice inside his head. _"Harry killed Sirius."_

Remus fisted his hands in his hair.

"No," he whispered aloud. "No," he said again.

He fell into his seat and took a deep breath. He didn't know what was happening to him, and why he kept telling himself that Harry was to blame for Sirius death.

Had someone been planting thoughts inside his head? The Imperius perhaps?

Remus shook his head again and sighed.

He would go and visit the Headmaster in the morning. Albus always knew what to do.

And the little voice inside his head agreed.

"_Albus Dumbledore will always help and guide."_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

While all of the other students were in the Great Hall for dinner that evening, Harry Potter sat in the Astronomy tower meditating.

He knew that he would eventually have to talk to Rafe and Monica, but for now that would have to wait. Dumbledore trying to control him and steal his magic took priority over all else.

The ritual that he had preformed to absorb the last of the swords power left him weakened, and he knew that if Dumbledore were to make a move against him now, that Harry wouldn't stand a chance.

He knew that even though Voldemort and his Deatheaters were gone, there were still Voldy sympathizers out there doing only Merlin knows what in revenge for their master. Though Harry knew he should leave it to the Ministry to round up the last of Voldemort's supporters, deep inside Harry just felt this urge to keep fighting. He felt a need to bring these people to justice.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Neville Longbottom sat in the headmaster's office with his hands clutched in to fists at his side.

"I don't understand," he finally whispered while his grandmother put a gnarled hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry Mr. Longbottom, but I can assure you that the Ministry will do everything in its power to catch those responsible for your parent's death. You and your grandmother have our deepest condolences." Amelia said.

Neville rubbed his hands hard over his face before standing. He suddenly felt like a caged animal, wanting, no needing to get as far away as he could, and fast.

"Neville," his grandmother murmured.

But Neville didn't hear her. He just needed to run. And run he did.

He ran to the astronomy tower, thinking it was one of the last places that people would look, but one glance around and he knew that he wasn't alone.

"What's wrong Nev?" Harry asked turning towards his friend.

Neville sat down next to Harry and let out a choked sob and told Harry what had happened.

Harry put his hand on Neville shoulder and tried to comfort his friend. "It'll be okay Neville," Harry said comfortingly. "It'll be okay."

As Neville continued to cry Harry started planning. He would get those bastards who killed Neville's parents, even if it killed him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Wizarding World Still At War!

By: Rita Skeeter

Only a few days after the defeat of the dark lord known as "you know who" a new evil force has taken effect. Three Muggle homes yesterday were burned to the ground killing eight and wounding three. And in a separate attack at St. Mungo's, Frank and Alice Longbottom were found murdered in their beds.

The Longbottom's were housed in the long term care facility for the past fifteen years suffering the effects of the Cruciatus curse. Attempts to contact Augusta Longbottom, head of the Longbottom family, were thwarted by Auror's.

The mark, which some reported to looking strangely like the dark mark hovered in the sky after the attack took place.

The mark was that of a skull with a bright green glow surrounding it. Amelia Boones, said in a statement earlier today, "we know that followers of "he who must not be named" that were not marked are the possible culprits behind this new threat. I want the Wizarding public to be assured that we at the Ministry are doing everything possible to keep the public safe. Anyone who sees anything suspicious should contact the Auror's immediately."

This new threat only raises more questions concerning the defeat the dark lord. Were some of his closest followers left unmarked in fear of being found? Or was this a carefully laid plan by the dark lord to make sure that his reign of terror would live forever?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

By the time that the Yule Holiday arrived, Harry was in no mood for celebrating, nor was he interested in staying for the dance. He instead retreated to his home and spent to holiday trying to figure out who was behind all of the recent attacks.

He kept a suspect list that just seemed to keep growing. Though he had no idea who was behind the attacks, he knew deep down he would soon find out.

Harry knew that he was number one on the hit list of the vengeful wanna be death eaters, and when they came for him, as he knew they would, he would have to be ready.

Harry was in his study, knee deep in books when his house elf, Cinder popped in.

"Master Harry, there is someone here to see you sir," Cinder said with a bow.

Harry put down the book. "Who?" he asked rubbing his eyes, trying vigilantly to keep them open.

Cinder bowed again, "misters Charlie, Fred, and George Weasley."

Harry nodded. "Very well, show them into the sitting room please," he said.

Cinder nodded again and popped out.

A few minutes later Harry, thoroughly fatigued from the endless hours of studying he put in joined his company in the sitting room. His friends, looking worse for the wear greeted him with hugs, though not much was said.

Everyone was still hurting over the loss of Bill.

"What's up?" Harry finally asked sinking into a chair.

"Nothing good," Charlie replied with a sigh. "The Ministry has had all Auror's on double duty trying to find this new…faction, for lack of a better word."

"Yeah," Harry said with a curt nod. "They killed Neville's parents.

Charlie nodded again. "But there's more," he said rubbing his hands together, "something that wasn't linked to the media."

Harry sat forward in his seat.

"In the attack of the Muggle neighborhood, a few of the muggles were able to give us descriptions of the assailants that we were able to identify, two of the names were quite familiar, Percy Weasley and Marcus Flint."

Harry gasped. He wasn't surprised that Flint was involved, but Percy was a big surprised. Charlie and the twins both looked grim.

"For now the Ministry is keeping quiet about the names, though all Auror's are on the look out," Charlie said.

Harry nodded.

"I don't know what to tell you Harry," Charlie said with a sigh. I just don't know what to tell you. We haven't told Mum and Dad yet, and we don't intend to. Not until we know how he is involved."

"Do you think he is under the Imperious?"

Fred scoffed. "Harry it just wouldn't surprise me in the least if Percy was involved," Fred said in a rare moment of seriousness.

Beside him, George nodded.

Harry sighed again. "So what do you want m to do?" he asked.

Charlie shifted in his seat. "Harry you know that you are a potential target by this new faction and we…that is Fred, George and I ask that if you do happen to see Percy, well…"

Harry smirked. "You're asking that I take him alive?"

Charlie simply nodded.

"I understand," Harry said.

Because above all else; family was still family.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

By the time school started again, Harry had a sneaking suspicion that something big was about to happen, though he didn't know what.

He was still avoiding Rafe, though not because he was angry, but because he just didn't know what to say. Neville was still at home with his Gran, and would not return to school until the day after tomorrow.

So Harry had nothing to do in his spare time but think, until he received a summons to the Headmasters office.

Harry arrived just before curfew, and was allowed right in.

"Sit down Harry," Dumbledore said jovially.

Harry sat without a word, though he was still on guard.

"I have come across some very distressing news concerning you my boy." Dumbledore said standing up and crossing the room to stand in front of Harry. "And I do believe you know just what I am referring to."

Harry stayed silent.

"You see Harry; this is where our problem lies. You seemed to have acquired all of these new powers that I believe you are not ready to handle. But I do have a solution for you my boy, something that will solve both of our problems."

Harry sat ramrod straight in his chair, ready for anything.

"You see the Founders came across a similar problem back in their days, and had a solution that benefited all parties. You see there was a young man, quiet like yourself who was prophesized to be more powerful then any other man in their time. They convinced the young man that he was not yet able to handle all of the powers bestowed to him, and gave him a potion to bind his powers until he was older. Though that potion has long been forgotten, I have developed a potion of my own that will remove your powers temporarily and store them in a sort of Pensieve type device."

"And if I say no," Harry said darkly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then I am afraid that I will have no choice but to take your magic from you by force and keep you under observation away from the students until I can be assured that you will not be a threat to anyone. You must believe me Harry when I say that this is for your own good."

Harry stood face to face with Dumbledore and looked him right in the eye; forcing Dumbledore out of his mind, when he felt the first tendrils of Legilimency hit his shields.

"You have no idea who you're messing with," Harry said in a low threatening voice.

"You can either hand over your powers freely Harry, or I can take them from your forcefully. Either way you will not leave this office until I have them."

Harry smiled darkly at the headmaster. "Be careful what you wish for Headmaster. Be careful what you wish for."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

TBC

A/N: Okay guys, so very sorry that it's been so long, but with finals and a very bad sinus infection, there just hasn't been much time to write. Thanks for being patient with me. I have a great new twist to add to the story, so it's not over quiet yet. Sorry that Harry didn't go to the ball, that was my original plan, but my muse had other ideas. I won't drag this out to much longer, but I have a few ideas that I would like to see played out. And in haste to get this chap up, my Beta has not had a chance to look this over yet, but I will get a revised copy up as soon as she sends it back. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	15. Meet at Midnight

A/N: Standard disclaimers apply. Please see Authors note at bottom

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Percy Weasley chewed his fingernail in frustration and impatience as he waited for his company to arrive.

He paced the floor in his small flat and nearly jumped out of his skin when three men appeared in his sitting room, via portkey.

"Well?" the first of the men demanded.

Percy sighed and pulled a small pouch out of his pocket.

The second man, a recent graduate of Hogwarts, a man, though barely, by the name of Alcott Becker, who went by Beck reached forward and grabbed the pouch out of Percy's hand, and quickly put it in his pocket.

"I trust you had no trouble acquiring it," the first man, Langdon Dobbs asked smoothly.

Percy shook his head, and watch as the third occupant of the room, paced the floor with his wand drawn. Though Percy didn't really know Marcus Flint in their days at Hogwarts, Percy had the sneaking suspicion that something had happened to the young man after the battle between the Dark Lord and Harry-the-boy who-just-won't-bloody-die-Potter.

Though most were unaware, most of Voldemort's unmarked followers had escaped nearly unscathed after the final battle.

Voldemort had felt it prudent not mark most of his new followers in fear that they would be caught by the Ministry.

All in all fifteen followers of Voldemort's followers had escaped death.

And all had vowed revenge against Harry Potter.

Percy sat down again and rubbed his hands together.

"And what will our lord do with that…item?" Percy asked, regretting the words the moment they came out of his mouth.

Beck whipped his wand out and threw a quick Crucio at Percy who withered under the curse for a few seconds before Langdon Dobbs took Beck's wand.

"Now there is no need for that," Langdon said admonishingly. "After all, it was Weasley who put his neck on the line to get it; I do think he has a right to know what is in it."

Beck nodded begrudgingly.

"After Voldemort's demise, his predecessor, the man whom we now serve came across a way to finally kill the Potter boy. The item that Weasley took from the Ministry is the tool that will give our lord infinite power," Landon said taking the box from Beck.

Percy and the other men gasped.

Langdon pulled a small square box out the pouch that Percy had stolen from the depths of the Ministry high security vaults.

He opened the box, making the other gasp in astonishment.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Monica Connors paced her small living room in Privet Drive wondering anxiously if her son had been able to talk with Harry yet.

She knew it hadn't been the best way to bring the truth out, nor had it been her intention to deceive him, but she had to be certain that the boy wasn't under Dumbledore's thumb before telling him the truth. If Dumbledore had Harry under his thumb, no doubt Harry would have blabbed the news to him, and Monica and her family would have found themselves out of Britain faster then you could say Hinkypunks.

She was pulled out of her musings when she saw Jewel, her son's Owl flying to the window. She grabbed the letter immediately and was shocked at what she read.

**Mom,**

**I have some disturbing news to report. Harry has been missing for two days. Headmaster Dumbledore told the students at breakfast this morning that Harry has accepted some advanced training and would be gone for an undetermined amount of time. **

**I last saw Harry as he was on his way to the Headmaster's office the day after yesterday, and was able to catch most of the conversation before a third party in the room put up silencing charms. From what I heard, Dumbledore did not think that Harry was ready to handle all of his new powers, and had advised his to put them in a pensive type of device until he had been trained to use them. Harry refused and the headmaster threatened that if Harry didn't give the powers up willingly then Dumbledore would just take them from Harry by force. That was all I heard. **

**I find that our allies amongst the teachers have lessened dramatically. I have come to believe that Dumbledore has put some type of enchantment on them, including Dad, to make them believe that Harry is safe and training. And I am sure that Dumbledore still has Harry in the castle, as it would be too risky to remove him. **

**Mom, I fear time is running short if we are to get Harry out before Dumbledore strips him of his powers. I must end this letter now, if I want to get it to you before Dumbledore gets suspicious and has my mail stopped. Please get as many allies as you can and meet me at midnight tonight. **

**Rafe**

Monica let the paper slide out of her hands before crumpling to the ground. Dumbledore had kidnapped Harry? She took a deep breath, rose to her feet and started to set a plan in motion. She owed it to Harry, owed it to Lilly, to protect Harry and help him in anyway that she could.

It took her a few moments before coming to her senses. Taking a deep breath she activated her fireplace and started gathering an army.

She would need one to take on Dumbledore.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Four hours after receiving her son's letter she had a small handful of people sitting in her living room, all outrage at the news. Charlie stood and started pacing the floor, twirling his wand in his hand.

"That kid can never catch a break," he muttered, while the others could only nod.

"I'm confused," Fred said making everyone look at him. "Why is Harry's Aunt here? I thought she was a Muggle?"

Petunia, who looked very out of place holding a twelve inch willow wand with a hair from a unicorn shook her head.

"I am a witch," she said in a steady voice, eliciting gasps from most occupants in the room. I did receive a Hogwarts letter, but went to Beauxbatons instead. I never told my husband or Harry that I was witch instead I chose to live a simple life without magic." Petunia took a breath before continuing. "I know that my husband and I were never the best providers for Harry, but after meeting with Monica again, we were able to uncover why," she said as her eyes filled with tears.

"Most of you know that Lilly and I were the best of friends in school, and though I knew that Lilly and Petunia had their differences, I could not believe that she would e so cruel to her own nephew, so decided to investigate, and what I found didn't surprise me in the least." Monica said taking a sip of her tea before continuing. "As it turns out, there were several items that were charmed to-"

"To make Petunia and her family mistreat their nephew," Bill said finishing for her, catching on to what was happening. "I wish I could say that I don't believe it, but with Dumbledore anything is possible."

"Yes," Monica nodded. "After I banished the items some very interesting facts came to light. Like the fact that Dudley Dursley is a wizard. His magic was bound when he was just a baby by Dumbledore."

Molly Weasley, who had remained silent throughout the entire meeting, trying to figure out whether or not to believe all that was being said about her long time mentor, gasped.

"Is this true?" she said turning to Petunia who had tried to hide the tears that were leaking out of the corner of her eyes.

Petunia nodded. "Dudley is seventeen now, and Vernon and I believe it is too late to start his magical training. He will remain in boarding school, and then join his father at Grunnings when he graduates."

Molly, and Arthur, who was sitting next to his wife, nodded in sympathy.

"But back on track here," Moody said growling from the other side of the room. "We need to get Potter before it is too late."

Charlie nodded taking a seat next to his parents. "Moody is right, we're running out of time."

"So," Fred said grinning.

"What do," George said.

"We do now?" Fred said finishing.

Remus, who sat in the back of the room, looking worse for the wear, sighed. "We have no choice," he said running a hand through his hair. "We have to go in fighting."

Arthur nodded. "I'll contact the rest of the trusted Order Members," he said standing up.

Fred and George were the next to stand wearing identical grins on their faces. "We'll stop by the shop and pick up some things."

Charlie nodded, proud that his brothers had such an enterprising business that came in handy for whatever you were planning. "I'll go to Gringotts and see if Weezer and some of the other Goblins can help."

Moody stood next, his magical eye taking in the grim faces around the room. "I'll go by the Ministry and find some trusted people to help," he said.

Monica nodded. "We'll meet outside of Hogsmeade at eleven thirty tonight," Monica said watching as the group shuffled out.

"Hang on Harry," she murmured. "We're coming to get you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Liam Denley Rohan AKA lord Lannhey paced the small confines of his hideout in a small shack in Eton, while waiting for the latest report from one of his Elite Four.

The Elite four were his most trusted advisors, who were out gathering intelligence on the bloody boy who lived.

He knew the boy was currently in school, and needed a way to lure him away so he could kill him. He knew that the boy had two close friends Neville Longbottom and Rafe Connors.

He had sent three of his best men to take care of Longbottom's parents.

Ridley Stanton, thirty three with hard blue eyes, kneeled in front of his master, with his son, fifteen year old Warren, at his side. Ridley had not been a part of Voldemort's Deatheaters, instead having taken his own path of death and destruction. He is currently wanted for the death of six muggles four years earlier.

Roderick Ward, a potions master from Germany and known for his use of Dark Magic was the one who did the actual slaying of Longbottom's parents.

And Roxy James, who was Liam's most trusted advisor, not to mention, his betrothed.

Christopher Blake, another one of Liam's Elite Four, popped into the room, via portkey and immediately went to his knees before his master.

"Well?" Liam demanded.

Chris kept his head bowed low. "My lord," I have gathered the information you requested. The Connors, reside at Privet Drive close to where Potter's relatives live, though I was unable to get through the wards to investigate any further."

"Crucio!" Liam hissed. "How is that possible," he demanded after lifting the curse. "The wards the Dumbledore put on the neighborhood fell the moment Potter left the house for good."

"Master," Chris whispered. "I believe that Potter had put up his own wards to protect his relatives from those who wished to harm them. They are even more powerful the Dumbledore's were."

Liam hissed again, but refrained from cursing Chris any further.

"Gather my followers," he said to Roxy who nodded and quickly left the room.

She returned moments later with the rest of surviving Deatheaters and Liam's new followers.

Alcott Becker, Demarco Bradburn, Percy Weasly, Marcus Flint, twins Pierce and Tate Ramsey, Langdon and Teagen Dobbs. And Danni White all kneeled before their master.

"What do you require of us master," Teagen, a close friend of Roxy's asked in a low but respectful voice.

"My faithful, I feel our time to strike is sooner then we anticipated. Before lord Voldemort died, I was to be marked as his successor and had been training for years to be his second. The Potter boy is the reason that lord Voldemort is dead. Now I, lord Lannhey take his place as dark lord and vow to seek revenge to those who slain his and followers." He said and turned to Langdon.

"I trust you and your team were able to acquire the box?" he asked in a voice that promised a lot of pain if the answer was no.

Langdon nodded and handed the worn box to Liam.

"My faithful!" he said his voice full of excitement. "Lord Voldemort fell before realizing the only way to kill the Potter boy," he said and held up the worn box in his hands. "I hold before you, the only way to kill Harry Potter. We strike Hogwarts at midnight," he shouted.

TBC

A/N: Hey guys sorry again that this is so late. I would have had this posted last night, but I was still having issues on what the item in the box was. But now that I've got that figured out, I can push ahead with my story. The battle will be in the next chap, I think it'll be pretty cool having a battle waged on three fronts. You've got Monica and Co. coming ready to fight Dumbles for Harry. You've got Liam coming to battle Harry and Dumbledore who'll ending up fighting everyone. It'll be lost of fun!

If you're wondering yes, Liam Denley Rohan does come out to spell I am lord Lannhey. (Lannhey is said with a silent H)

Did it seem too unbelievable that Petunia is a witch? Or that Dudley inherited the magical gene? Let me know what you think. I'm going to start wring the next chap today in hope I can have it up sooner, but I make no guarantees.

Please take a moment and review!


	16. A life with no end

Standard disclaimers apply, see authors note at bottom

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry Potter paced the confines of the Headmaster's hidden room in his tower. Almost midnight and he still needed more time to figure a way out to get out of this place before Dumbledore made good on his threat.

He rubbed his still throbbing head and took a calming breath. He didn't know who the lackey was that hit him from behind, and hoped for their sakes that he never found out.

The window was magically shut, and even if he could get it open, it would be too high to even risk jumping or climbing out. He had already tried to dismantle the wards, but with no success. He had tried calling to Weezer or one of the other Goblins, but he couldn't. It seemed that Dumbledore had done his homework, Harry would grant him that.

He sat in the middle of the floor and meditated, hoping that someone would noticing him missing and send for help.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Monica had an army of over fifty trailing behind her. Though she knew it looked like over kill, she was taking no chances with her Godson's life and magic at stake.

Dumbledore, who sensed through the wards that people were coming, he gathered all of the teachers, all except Randy who was locked in the room of requirement. He quickly flooed the Order who arrived only moments later, and the group made there way down to the grounds to head off the attack.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The students were confined to their common rooms for reasons that nobody knew, nobody that is except Neville and Rafe. They had quietly snuck past Ron and Hermione and with Harry's map, headed to the Headmaster's office.

"Wait," Neville said and grabbed the map.

"What?" Rafe said impatiently. Midnight was only minutes away.

"Look," Neville whispered tracing his finger over the map and traced it to seventh floor corridor in the room of requirement, "you're dad."

Rafe stiffened.

"Go get your dad," Neville said. "I'll go get Harry and meet you outside."

Rafe nodded, and slapped his friend on the back before running up the stairs.

Neville looked at the map one more time and gasped to see that Deatheaters were making there way on to school grounds. "Fuck," he whispered. He folded the map whispering, "mischief managed," and put it in his pocket.

After guessing an array of sweets he was finally admitted into the headmaster office, and was careful to keep quiet so as not to wake the portraits.

After looking for what seemed like forever he sighed in defeat. He knew that there was a secret passage somewhere, but could not find it. he was about to check the map again, when he jumped in surprise when Fawkes appeared in the room in a burst of flames.

"Fawkes," Neville murmured. "You gave me a fright," he said petting the bird on the head. "You wouldn't know how to find Harry would you? The Headmaster will steal his powers if we don't find him soon."

Fawkes nodded and nudged Neville with his tail. Neville grabbed hold of the bird's tail and held on; seconds later he was standing in an unfamiliar room, and sighed in relief when he spotted Harry.

"Harry! What in the name of Merlin are you sitting on your arse for! Rafe's mom and a bunch of others are all outside with Dumbledore and it's not pretty. Rafe went to find Professor Quinn after Dumbledore kidnapped him and the new group of Deatheaters is on there way here right now!"

Harry jumped to his feet and held up his hands. "Whoa mate slow down, what happened?"

But just as Neville opened his mouth again, Harry waved him off. "Never mind, let's just get out of here; Fawkes can you take us to the gate?"

Fawkes trilled a soft note and in a flash both boys were gone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Midnight had struck.

The bell in the highest tower of the castle rung ominously, and with a crack of lightning and a roar of thunder, the heavens opened up drenching those on the ground of Hogwarts.

"You have no business here," Dumbledore said threateningly, holding his wand up at the group, "leave now."

"Not without my nephew," Petunia said, having no idea what she was up against.

Dumbledore shook his head. "The boy must stay with me for his own safety. I do not understand why you cannot accept this! Harry is dangerous!"

Monica stepped forward; her wand lit illuminating the darkened sky. "The only one who is dangerous around here is you old man. Where is Harry?"

But before Dumbledore could answer; the killing curse speed by his ear making every duck for cover."

"This will be easier then I though," Liam said with his wand raised and his followers close behind them.

"What is this," Dumbledore boomed, looking dangerously at Monica. "Have you brought them here?"

Monica shook her head and turned so she could have a clear view of both Dumbledore and Liam.

"I have come for you old man," Liam purred, "and for your boy wonder. I have come to seek revenge in the name of lord Voldemort! I am lord Lannhey!"

Monica sighed, "oh for the love of Merlin, not another one."

Lannhey answer by throwing a killing curse her way, and the war of Hogwarts had begun.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It took Rafe only moments to get into the room of requirement and find his father. But the site that greeted him was not a pretty one. It seemed that Randy had been doused with a vast amount of unidentifiable potions that put him in some sort of catatonic state. Rafe swore to the high heavens, and shook his head. There was no way he could help his father, or even risk moving him in this state.

In the end, he covered his dad with his cloak and ran as fast as he could to the front entrance. With any luck he could help his dad by helping Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry, Rafe, and Neville made it to the grounds in record time, and walked right into the mist of the on going battle.

"I've only been gone a few days, and look what happens," Harry sighed and took out his wand.

"Let's just go" Rafe said scanning the crowds for his mum.

The boys nodded, and with their wands raised, started firing off curses.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry has no trouble finding the cause off this mess.

Liam was fighting both Dumbledore and McGonagall, but he still seemed to have the upper hand.

Firing a powerful binding curse, Dumbledore crumpled to the ground. Both McGonagall and Liam looked at him in shock.

"I owed him that," Harry said simply.

Liam laughed an evil laugh.

"So, the illustrious "boy who lived." Be prepared to meet your maker boy."

Harry shook his head. "If Voldemort, who had fifteen years worth of opportunity couldn't do it, what makes you think you can?"

Liam laughed.

"Because I have acquired something that Lord Voldemort couldn't," he said and held out a very familiar stone in his hand.

Harry cursed. Damn him for believing that Dumbledore had really destroyed the stone.

Resisting the urge to kick the fallen man before him, Harry turned his attention back to the crazed Liam.

"You know there are a hell of more things in life worse then death," Harry said keeping his wand trained on Liam.

"Face it boy!" you can't defeat me!"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, Maybe I can't kill you," he said and used his newly acquired power to summon the stone to him. "But like I said, there are things worse then death."

Liam, looking scared for the first time, used a portkey, and he, and what was left of his followers, was gone in a flash.

Though Harry has the stone, it didn't change anything. Liam was still immortal. Harry was going to have to come with a plan and fast.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After Harry was sure that Liam was gone, he floated Dumbledore up to his office. And making sure the man was still in a strong body bind, Harry reversed his first curse.

"And here I thought you had some shred of common sense left in you," Harry said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Harry," Dumbledore pleaded. "Please, I am sure that there is someway we can work this out.

"I trusted you when you said you destroyed that damn stone, what did you need it for, huh? You wanted a try at immortality, was that it?"

Dumbledore did not respond.

"You know we wouldn't be right now if it wasn't for you. That fucking lunatic who calls himself a dark lord has just gained immortality. Do you know what that means Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore nodded.

Harry swore again.

"I did not use the stone to gain immortality, Harry. I give you my word."

Harry merely laughed. "Your word doesn't mean anything to me anymore. But that is beside the point. You've lied to me, stole from me." and at the look that Dumbledore gave him, Harry explained himself. "You took away my family; you tried to take my money, my power. I can't let you go this time Dumbledore. You understand that, right?"

Dumbledore sighed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: Okay, don't kill me. I know it has been super long since I've posted, and I know there is no excuse, and another cliff hanger plus a long wait is as good a reason as any, but I'll never finish the story if I just happen to meet my ultimate demise, so you'll just have to bear with me awhile longer. I went back to chapter 15 and changed a few key lines that will help get this story rolling. Not sure when the next chap will be up, but I'm shooting for next week. Thx to Treck for helping me out with this chap and getting me off my butt to update.

So what is Harry to do?

Liam is immortal, so how can Harry defeat him?

Riddle time.

What is the one thing in this whole word that never dies, which is always reborn into new life?

And no, it's not a phoenix

Can you guess it?

Please review


	17. A Fitting End

Standard disclaimers apply, please see note at bottom

Harry, still with the Headmaster finally flopped down on a chair in front of the man's desk. He stared at the headmaster before his eyes lit up.

And though the headmaster had no idea what Harry's sudden though was he knew it wasn't going to be good.

"I'm an idiot," he said shaking his head. "A bloody idiot."

"Harry," Dumbledore said slowly.

"Liam thinks even though he doesn't have the stone anymore, he still has immortality. Even though, in truth, you have to have the stone to have immortality. Isn't that right sir?"

Dumbledore nodded.

Harry took the stone out of his pocket and placed it on the table in front of him.

"The bastard still thinks he is immortal. So riddle me this Dumbledore. If, lets say he was still immortal, what is the only way to defeat him?"

"There wouldn't be one Harry, that's why it is imperative that we-"

"Wrong. There is a way we can defeat him. Just because he is immortal doesn't mean there isn't away to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone ever again."

"What are you thinking Harry?"

Harry shook his head.

"Nothing I'm going to tell you old man. Nothing I'm going to tell you."

Rafe, Monica, Randy and Petunia Dursley, waited in small house just on the outskirts of London. Harry had agreed to meet them after the battle, but he had yet to show.

"Do you think Dumbledore has got a hold of him? Do you think we should go Hogwarts?" Petunia asked nervously.

Rafe shook his head. "Harry will be here. He said he would."

"We have so much to make up to him," Monica muttered looking out the window for any sign of her Godson.

After Monica barley missed a killing curse sent her way, she has done everything she could to keep herself and her family alive.

"And we will," Randy said, still a bit pale from all of curses Dumbledore put on him.

"But how?" Rafe said, perplexed.

"That's what I would like to know," said a new voice from the door.

Everyone one jumped out of their chairs, wands ready, only to find Harry staring at them, with an amused look on his face.

"Well what are we all sitting around for? The dark what's his name is still out there, and we need to stop him."

"But Harry, how can we?" Petunia asked. "He has that…that thing that makes him immortal."

Harry shook his head and sat down.

He told them quietly what he knew and his plan.

"That's pretty tricky transfiguration Harry," Randy said mildly. "But I think it might work. The thing, of course, will be is to make sure there is no way to reverse the magic."

Harry nodded. "I know. That's what has me stumped," he said. He looked around at the group of people around him.

They were his family, he realized. Sure three out of the four abandoned him, and the fourth took every chance she could get to make his life miserable, but they were here now. And that's what mattered.

He listened to his Aunt tell him her story, about how she was a witch to, but had given it up a long time ago, listened as his Godmother told him why they weren't there for him.

He forgave them.

He knew most would find it difficult to do so, but that is what separated him from people like Voldemort and Dumbledore. It was his ability to love and his ability to forgive that separated him from the rest.

Harry met with the rest of supporters a few hours later and assured them that yes, he did have a plan, and yes this would end tonight.

The battle at Hogwarts had cost Liam almost half of his army, and he knew with the limited supporters that he had, and in the condition they were in, they were going to be no help to him. And he knew Potter would be back for round to before long.

He had to act, and he had to act fast.

Langdon Dobbs was kneeling quietly at his master's side, still hurting from the battle, though he would never admit it.

"Dobb's," Liam said softly.

"Yes master," Langdon answered immediately.

"Bring young Weasley to me. It's time the boy makes himself useful."

The body of Percy Weasly was found three hours later in front of the Burrow, with a note lying on his chest addressed to Harry Potter.

Though he was a traitor to his family, and his country, his mother till wept for him.

Harry took the letter carefully, after checking it for curses, portkeys, and hexes.

The letter was short and to the point.

Potter-

I know, we shall be seeing each other soon enough, but I propose a private meeting this time.

Three hours from now just outside the forbidden forest.

Come alone

If you dare

LH

Charlie, who was reading over his shoulder took the letter out of his hands and read it out loud to the group.

"Don't go Harry," Petunia said. "It's a trap."

Neville nodded.

But Harry shook his head.

"No, I need to do this. We can't give the bastard a chance to recruit new troops. I think he will come alone. He is just that egotistical. You should gather as many Auror's as you can and try and locate what is left of his army."

"What about Dumbledore, Harry?" Rafe asked. "What happened to him?"

Harry smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry. He won't be bothering us anymore."

"Harry," Petunia said cautiously. "Just what precisely have you done?"

Harry shook his head again.

"After he sent his resignation from both headmastership and supreme Mugwump, he decided it was in his best interest to take a long vacation."

Monica crossed her arms over her chest.

"And just where did he _vacation_ to, young man?"

"Somewhere where he can't hurt anyone ever again," Harry answered.

"Harry," Neville asked. "What happened to the sword? Did you destroy it?"

Harry nodded. "I had to. It was the only way to keep it safe from Liam and Dumbledore."

"And you absorbed the rest of its power," Randy concluded.

Harry shrugged. "There was no other choice."

After a long while of talking and planning Harry left for his meeting and the others went to gather more Auror's to find the rest of Liam's men.

Harry Potter, Boy who lived, conqueror or the dark lord, defender of light, and royally pissed off teenager, stood under his invisibility cloak, waiting for Liam to arrive.

He knew the chances of this being a set up were very high, and that coming alone was very stupid, but he had just hoped that his plan would work. He could deal with anything else later. And with his track record, things were looking in his favor.

He saw Liam walking towards the designated meeting spot, and by the looks of it, he too had come alone. Harry took refuge behind a tress, and carefully stowed his cloak in his bag before emerging.

"So, Harry Potter, I see you have taken my gracious offer. Are you ready to die boy?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble there cowboy," Harry said leaning against a tree. "But I'm not gonna die today and neither are you."

Liam laughed, "because I am immortal. What then, have you come to beg for mercy, perhaps?"

Harry shook his head. "You aren't immortal," he said. "But you're about to be."

Liam didn't even have the chance to answer before Harry wielded his wand and said his spell. After the light from the spell had faded, Harry noticed his wand lying in the grass.

He studied the wand carefully. "Ash," he murmured and looked at the tree in front of him, a tree where Liam Rohan once stood. "Well, I guess Mr. Ollivander was right, the wand really does the wizard, or in this case, the wood."

And Harry was satisfied that Liam finally did get what he wanted, he wanted to live forever and living forever is what he got.

Harry returned to school a week later after the last few of Liam's men were rounded up. He entered the Great Hall to a chorus of cheers from his classmates, with the notable exception of two.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger stood with their arms crossed over their chests.

But Harry didn't let it bother him. For once in his life he was finally happy, and was finally able to just be himself, to just be Harry.

And for once, he could actually say, that life was pretty good.

"You know he had something to do with it," Hermione murmured.

"Do with what?" Ron asked.

"With the Headmaster's sudden resignation and disappearance, you just know _he_ was behind it." Hermione said scathingly.

Ron shrugged watching as Harry took a seat between Rafe and Neville.

"I wonder where the headmaster is." Hermione asked, though not really expecting an answer.

In a land far far away, or more like the small country of Kyrgyzstan, Albus Dumbledore awoke with a splitting headache, and the smell of manure. A look around told him he was sitting propped up in a live stock pen in animal manure. With a bull that did not look very happy with him.

He tried to stand, but slipped and fell deeper into the manure, moments later a farmer, whom he assumed was the owner of that land, descended on him speaking a language he, did not understand.

He reached into his pocket for his wand but could not find it there.

Where was it?

The last thing he remembered was handing in his resignation at the ministry, but what happened then?

He tried to do wandless magic, to at least quiet the farmer until he got his baring straight, but he could not even do that. Had someone stripped him of his magic?

But who would do that.

He saw a picture in his mind of a face, a boy maybe…with black hair? But however he tried he could not put a name to that face.

The farmer, who had left while Dumbledore had taken a trip down memory lane was back now sticking a bucket in Dumbledore's face and was pointing to the far side of the pen where some hay was.

Did this man really expect him to work?

Him the great…great…

Wait a minute

Albus stopped and thought a moment.

He knew he was a wizard a great and prominent wizard.

But what was his name again?

END

Okay first off I would like to offer a HUGE apology to my readers.

I am so sorry for leaving you guys hanging like this for so long. For those readers who have read Shadow Boy and were with me all the way through my posting, you guys know I was pretty good with updates, and I am very sorry I let this go for so long.

Yes, I know this story ended fast, but truth be told, I was more then ready for this story to end. I think I was just dragging it on for to long and was running out of ideas. I hoped I wrapped everything up for you, if not, then you have my apoligies.

The reason, or part of the reason for my delay in posting, has to do with the fact that I have made a big move to another state, and with starting college and getting settled in to my new place, my computer was sitting in pieces for about two months. I only had my laptop to rely on, which didn't have any of my stories on it.

That and my two sisters gave birth around the same time, made for a very hectic last few months.

I do have another story idea in the mix, but I am going to wait awhile before I post it, to at least get an outline of where I am going with this one.

But, a lot of people have been asking for a sequel for Shadow Boy, what do you guys think?

A good job goes out to sernity1806 for correctly guessing the riddle.

And a big thanks to Steve and his steel toed boots for get my butt moving for an update and another big thanks to Treck for helping me out with this.

This chap, because I didn't want to wait any longer to post it, was not looked over by a Beta, so any and all mistakes are mine.

Thanks so much for sticking with me on the wild ride, and I hope you guys stick around and check out my next story.

Thanks,

Pissed Off Poet


End file.
